Quand le passé ressurgit
by ptitboune
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand nos amis changent, que l'on se sent abandonné. Que se passe t'il quand nos parents nous cachent des choses. Stiles est au plus mal,après la mort de Donovan. Son frère ne le respect plus, ainsi que certains membre de la meute. Quand a son père et ses secrets Stiles ne sait plus quoi faire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, je débute avec mes petites fanfic. Je tiens à préciser que c'est un STEREK.**_

 _ **Un grand merci a toi qui m'aide avec mes fautes, et mon histoire.**_

 _ **J'espère que cette histoire plaira. Je ne suis pas les épisodes de la série, j'ai empreinté le passage de la mort de Donovan, mais le reste et de mon imagination.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

CHAPITRE 1

Aujourd'hui, Beacon Hills se voit à nouveau frappé par l'horreur. Cinq cadavres ont été découverts. C'est l'œuvre d'un nouvel oméga arrivé en ville.

Scott a appelé tout le monde afin de se réunir pour parler de ce nouvel ennemi qui sème des corps sans vie partout où il passe.

Stiles est inquiet de se rendre au rendez-vous, car ce n'est pas la joie dans la meute depuis qu'ils ont découvert qu'il a tué Donovan. Même si ce n'était que de la légitime défense, depuis ce jour, la meute s'est scindée en trois groupes. D'un côté, il y a Scott et ses fidèles : Allison sa chère et tendre, Théo, Liam, Erica et Mélissa la mère de Scott (bien qu'elle ne prenne pas parti quand Noah est présent). D'un autre côté, il y a ceux qui soutiennent Stiles envers et contre tout : à savoir, Parrish, Danny, Boyd, Noah, son père, et contre toute attente, il peut également compter sur la présence de Jackson et son petit ami Ethan. Puis il y a les autres qui se retrouvent un peu au milieu de tout ça : Isaac, Lydia et Malia qui ont autre chose à penser que ce BRO CODE brisé entre le futur émissaire et le true Alpha.

Stiles, faisant les cent pas dans son salon, attend son père qui se prépare depuis plus de cinq minutes, son angoisse grandissante au fil du temps qui passe. Stiles ne sait pas ce que vont dire Scott et les autres membres de la meute, étant donné qu'il n'a pas été convié aux trois dernières réunions qu'ils ont fait. Alors pourquoi lui demander de venir cette fois-ci ? Peut-être que Scott a besoin de lui pour des recherches ? En tout cas, ce n'est sûrement pas pour s'excuser sinon il l'aurait fait bien plus tôt !

Stiles est plongé dans ses pensées quand son père apparaît devant lui et lui dit :

\- C'est bon je suis prêt, on peut y aller. Stiles ? STILES ! STILES !

Stiles réagit enfin.

\- Désolé Papa, je ne t'ai pas entendu...

\- J'ai vu ça, mon fils. Allez, ne t'en fais pas, ça doit être en rapport avec les cinq meurtres qui ont eu lieu récemment.

\- Oui Papa, tu as raison, c'est sûrement pour ça.

\- Allons-y avant d'être vraiment en retard.

Dans la voiture, roulant en direction du lieu de réunion, Stiles est agité. Il balance ses pieds et tapote frénétiquement ses doigts sur la portière. Il se perd à nouveau dans ses souvenirs. Il est hanté par le soir où il a dû tuer Donovan. Il s'était recroquevillé en boule contre sa voiture, incapable de contrôler ses sanglots, alors qu'il entendait au loin une voix, mais ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne voyait personne. Il lui avait fallu un peu moins de cinq minutes pour qu'il entende des bruits de pas se pressant vers lui. Des bras chaleureux l'avaient entouré et il entendait à travers ses sanglots une voix qui tentait de le rassurer.

\- Ça va aller Stiles, ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas, on est là. Chuuttt, ne t'en fais pas, on est là, on ne te laisse pas tomber...

La voix réussit à l'apaiser jusqu'au moment où il entendit quelqu'un demander ce qu'il s'était passé et une autre répondre :

\- C'est Stiles. C'est Stiles qui a tué Donovan. J'ai tout vu. Il l'a tué alors que Donovan l'aidait à réparer sa voiture qui ne voulait plus démarrer.

A ce moment-là, Stiles releva la tête et vit Scott le fixer avec dégoût.

\- L'as-tu tué, Stiles ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce vraiment toi ? Demande Scott.

\- Oui… Mais...

A peine avait-il finit de dire oui, que Scott rugit.

\- BIEN SUR QUE C'EST TOI ! QUI D'AUTRE ? TU PUES LE SANG DE DONOVAN, TU EN ES RECOUVERT ! ALORS TU AS AIME LE TUER ? TU AIMES ÊTRE UN TUEUR ? TU ME DEGOUTES !

Stiles n'osa pas répondre et se remit à pleurer alors que les bras chaleureux de Parrish le berçaient, sous les yeux embués de larmes d'Isaac.

Un coup de freins brusque le fait sursauter et le sort de sa léthargie. Il sent les mains de son père essuyer des larmes qu'il n'avait même pas senti couler, avant que ce dernier ne le prenne dans ses bras et lui chuchote des mots rassurant à l'oreille

\- Chuutt… je ne pensais pas que tout ça t'affectait encore à ce point. Laisse le temps à Scott de réfléchir, il a agit sur le coup de la colère, je suis sûr qu'au fond, tu lui manques. Tu veux qu'on rentre à la maison ?

\- Non non, c'est bon, laisse-moi juste le temps de me calmer et allons voir ce que veut Scott.

C'est avec 30 minutes de retard qu'ils sont arrivés enfin au loft de Derek pour la réunion de la meute. Ils étaient tous là : Parrish, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson et son petit ami Ethan, Danny, Liam, Malia, Mélissa, Allison et enfin, l'alpha, Scott. Il ne manquait que Derek. Personne ne l'attendait. Ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il était parti avec Braeden, personne ne savait où. Stiles ne supporte pas Braeden et son corps se serre rien que de le savoir avec elle à faire je ne sais quoi. Il se rappelle encore des derniers mots échangés avec cette fille avant de ne plus revoir Derek.

Il était 14h, Stiles était au bord du lac réfléchissant si oui ou non il devait avouer ses sentiments à Derek avant qu'il ne part, quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux moqueurs et cet air suffisant de Braeden.

\- Alors petit, tu es encore tout seul ? Ils ont enfin compris, comme l'a fait Derek, que tu ne sers à rien et que tu es plus un danger qu'une utilité ?

\- Braeden… que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir t'arrêter dans cet endroit paisible ? Juste pour cracher ton venin de mégère ?

\- Oh ! Deux fois rien ! Juste te dire que je suis heureuse de ne plus te revoir à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je repars dans le désert. Mais j'ai un scoop ! Tu veux le savoir ?

\- Non, mais apparemment je n'y échapperai pas, donc dis moi ? Non attends ! Je sais ! Tu vas te barrer pour que je puisse enfin avoir des belles journées sans te voir toi et ton égo monstre qui ne dépasse pas les portes.

\- Non, je pars avec Derek et il n'a même pas envie de te dire au revoir, donc je te préviens à sa place...

\- Attends ! QUOI ? … Non c'est impossible ! Derek ne partirait pas sans me dire au revoir !

\- Oh mon pauvre petit, va le voir au loft si tu veux une confirmation ! Il doit préparer ses affaires à l'heure qu'il est.

Stiles partit en courant vers le loft. Quand il arriva, Derek n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa présence. Stiles s'écroula à genoux et se mit à pleurer le départ de Derek, le cœur brisé de savoir qu'il ne tenait pas assez à lui pour lui dire au revoir, de se rendre compte que cette nuit de passion ne comptait donc pas pour lui. Il lui avait donné sa virginité dans les deux sens, mais ça ne devait être que son cadeau d'adieux. Ce que Stiles ignorait c'est qu'au même moment, une Camaro noire se garait près du lac car son propriétaire avait sentit l'odeur de Stiles et voulait lui dire au revoir et aussi qu'il reviendrait aussitôt sa mission finie, qu'il avait changé de portable car le sien ne marchait plus. Derek remarqua Braeden assise sur le banc et s'en approcha.

\- Salut, tu as vu Stiles ? J'aimerais lui dire au revoir.

\- Oui je l'ai vu. Il est parti il y a 20 minutes.

Braeden s'approcha de lui, lui faisant sentir son parfum entêtant et ajouta :

\- Il ne veut pas te dire au revoir, il préfère que « tu te barres loin de lui pour qu'il puisse enfin respirer ». Désolée, ce sont ses mots.

Derek ne s'aperçut pas que c'était un mensonge et baissa la tête. Braeden lui demanda alors :

\- Veux-tu aller dire au revoir à quelqu'un avant qu'on prenne la route ?

\- Non, c'est bon. On peut y aller.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Stiles revient au présent quand il sent une pression sur son épaule, il tourne légèrement la tête et voit son père le regarder avec inquiétude, il lui fait un signe de tête pour lui dire que ça va aller, et avance pour s'asseoir à côté de Parrish qui lui a gardé une place.

Avec un sourire, Stiles prend place et regarde tout le monde. Certains le regardent en compatissant, d'autres avec indifférence. Il remarque que Mélissa a attrapé la main de son père, qui le suivait, pour qu'il s'assied à côté d'elle. Stiles fronce les sourcils

Pour éviter d'accentuer son malaise, Stiles demande d'une voix qu'il pense être assurée.

-Alors, pourquoi cette réunion de meute ?

Allison le regarde et lui répond avec un sourire suffisant.

-Avant de parler, attend que l'Alpha dise que la meute et ses invités sont au complet.

Cette phrase fait se tordre l'estomac à Stiles, Parrish demande alors à Allison et Scott qui sont ceux qui font partis de la meute et qui sont les invités.

Alisson donne donc les noms des membres de la meute qui sont Boyd, Erica, Liam, Théo, Lydia, Malia, Mélissa, Jackson, Isaac, Ethan vu qu' il sort avec Jackson et Parrish. Bien sûr il y a l'Alpha et elle aussi.

Stiles reçoit un coup de poignard en plein cœur quand elle a fini d'annoncer les membres de la meute. Il cherche le regard de Scott, afin de voir s'il va dire quelque chose, mais celui-ci regarde Alisson avec amour et n'ajoute rien

Après un silence pesant faisant suite à cette annonce, Stiles baisse les yeux ne supportant pas les regards de la meute posés sur lui, même si certains sont amicaux. Il sent un bras passer derrière son dos et son corps est rapproché de celui de Parrish qui, voyant la mine défaite de Stiles, dit à Scott :

\- Je ne savais pas que Stiles, ton meilleur ami, ne fait plus parti de la meute.

\- Il a tué une personne de sang-froid, je te le rappelle !

\- Il s'est protégé !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'as été dit !

\- NON, bien sûr que non. As-tu au moins écouté Stiles te raconter sa version des faits ? Non ! Tu préfères croire le meilleur ami de ta chère et tendre ..

-STILES EST UN MEURTRIER ! IL A TUE DONOVAN ET JE NE VEUX PAS DE MEURTRIER DANS MA MEUTE ! hurle Scott

Le shérif, en ayant marre de voir son fils se faire passer pour un moins que rien par son meilleur ami, intervient :

\- Scott, fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Je ne te permet pas de parler de mon fils ainsi, n'oublie pas le nombre de fois où il t'a sauvé et aidé.

Mélissa qui sent bien que Noah perd patience, intervient à son tour :

\- Allons, nous ne sommes pas la pour régler nos comptes. Tu ne nous a pas fait venir pour ça. Scott, que voulais-tu nous dire ?

Scott inspire et expire pour se calmer et se met enfin à parler :

\- Voilà, il y a eu cinq meurtres perpétrés par un oméga, il est temps de commencer à trouver une stratégie afin de le trouver et le faire partir de Beacon Hills. Nous allons former des équipes de deux pour faire des rondes. J'ai déjà prédéfinis les équipes.

Stiles relève la tête et dit à Scott, d'un ton plein de sarcasme :

\- Je ne vois pas dans quelle équipe je pourrais bien être !

Scott le regarde et répond :

\- Nous ne voulons pas d'humain dans ce combat, tu es là pour faire des recherches, alors fais-les !

Stiles hoche la tête et baisse les yeux, il prend quelques inspirations afin de se calmer. Les accusations que porte son ancien meilleur ami contre lui, l'énerve, sachant qu'il n'as pas pu se défendre autrement. Il se lève et annonce qu'il va se mettre au travail. Il demande à son père s'ils peuvent désormais rentrer. Le shérif accepte, Stiles passe devant lui pour partir, mais son père le retient et lui demande de l'attendre dans la voiture, qu'il n'en a que pour une minute.

Stiles hoche la tête et sort du loft sous les regards de Parrish et du shérif. Une fois Stiles loin, le shérif se retourne et s'approche de Scott, le prend par le col de son T-shirt et lui dit avec un regard menaçant :

\- Parle encore une fois à Stiles comme tu viens de le faire et je te plombe le cul de balles d'argent. Suis-je assez clair ?

Mélissa s'avance et pose sa main sur le bras du shérif et lui dit sur un ton doux.

\- Noah arrête, il va s'excuser. Rentre t'occuper de Stiles, je passerai te voir demain matin.

Le shérif toise une dernière fois Scott et les autres membres de la meute et se retourne pour partir le cœur lourd pour son fils. Il n'a qu'une envie, celle de les détruire comme ils détruisent Stiles. Jordan se lève à son tour, s'approche de Scott et lui dit :

\- Tu sais Scott, je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fait changer à ce point, mais dis-toi bien que celui que tu considérais comme un frère est le cœur de la meute et que tu l'as évincé. Tu n'es plus mon Alpha.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester sans Alpha, dit Alisson

\- Regarde bien alors ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un loup, mais un chien des Enfers ! Je choisi mon maître en attendant de voir le véritable arrivé. Ce n'est certainement pas toi, Scott. Tu fais que des erreurs depuis que ce Théo est ici. Dis-moi Scott, arrives-tu à retrouver l'odeur de ta dulcinée sous celle de ce petit con ?

\- Je te permet pas ! s'exclama Alisson

\- Je me fiche que tu ne permettes pas ! Tu n'es rien pour moi ni pour cette meute, reste à ta place.

Après un dernier signe de tête à l'intention de quelques membres de la meute Mc Call, il part rejoindre Stiles et le shérif chez eux.

Une fois arrivé à la maison Stilinski , Noah demande à Stiles s'il veut commander des pizzas. Stiles lui répond, les larmes aux yeux qu'il préfère aller se coucher, qu'il ne se sent pas très bien. Après avoir pris son fils dans les bras pour lui dire qu'il l'aime et le regarder partir dans sa chambre, Noah commence à maudire cette meute, cette ville, et Derek qui a abandonné tous ses gamins sans penser aux conséquences. Bien sûr que Derek n'as pas eu le choix de partir, il le fallait. Il devait suivre une piste pour retrouver sa sœur qui a été enlevée par la louve du désert. En partant, Derek pensait laisser une meute solide à Scott, mais c'était sans compter tous ses combats qui avaient déjà détruits ces enfants. Le shérif ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire pour aider son fils à sortir de sa solitude. Il a bien compris la demande de Stiles, de partir mais il s'y refuse, il ne peut pas lui accorder ça. Il sait que s'il part, il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Mais, perdre son fils, il n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse y survivre. Non, il doit y avoir un moyen pour que Scott ouvre les yeux et qu il voit que Stiles n'as pas eu le choix. Il va falloir qu'il en parle à Mélissa.

Sur cette pensée, il va se préparer un repas. Quand il s'apprête à s'installe sur le canapé pour regarder les infos avec son plateau repas, Parrish ouvre la porte avec des plats chinois à l'emporté.

\- Toi aussi, tu es parti de la réunion ? demande le shérif.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas ma meute, je n'ai pas à rester avec eux. Stiles a beaucoup plus besoin de moi ce soir !

\- Oui tu as raison, tu nous a apporté le repas ?

\- Oui, chinois, je sais que Stiles aime ça !

\- Jordan, je me demandais…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est que, tu passes beaucoup de temps à la maison. Tu as même les clefs de chez moi. Et puis, tu dors souvent avec Stiles ou c'est lui qui va dormir chez toi. Alors je…

\- Non shérif, je ne suis pas avec lui. C'est un très bon ami, mais pas plus. Je suis là pour l'aider à tenir jusqu'au retour de Derek.

\- AH Derek !

\- Oui Derek, je pensais l'appeler d'ailleurs.

\- Tu as des contacts ?

\- Oui, c'est un ami. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'appeler jusqu'à maintenant. Il serait revenu, mais il n'aurait pas été tranquille et aurait dû repartir.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je l'appellerai bientôt !

\- Non, fais-le maintenant. Je ne peux plus voir comment cette bande d'idiots traite mon fils.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas que la meute qui va perturber votre Fils !

\- Appelle Derek. Moi je dois réfléchir à tout cela tranquillement. Va dans le garage, je vais apporter le repas à Stiles. On se rejoint devant un café !

Sur ses paroles, Jordan part dans le garage et Noah va en direction de la chambre de son fils avec son assiette. Il entre dans la chambre mais Stiles dort déjà d'un sommeil agité. Noah remercie intérieurement Jordan de dormir avec son fils ce soir, il ne se sent pas d'avoir une autre nuit agitée à s'occuper des cauchemars de son fils. Il s'approche pour lui remonter la couverture ainsi que de lui faire un bisou sur le front. Il en profite pour lui murmurer un ¨je t'aime, pardonne-moi mon fils de ne pas avoir su te protéger et t'éloigner de tout ça¨.

A peine est-il assis sur le canapé, que le téléphone de Noah bip. Il a reçu un message

De Mélissa à Noah : Stiles dort ? Je peux passer ?

Le shérif souffle car il voulait une soirée tranquille. Il lui répond :

De Noah à Mélissa : Non, je veux une soirée tranquille, reste chez toi.

Aussitôt le sms envoyé, le téléphone sonne

-Quoi ! répond Noah exaspéré.

\- Super l'accueil. Alors ton fils dort ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il est dans sa chambre.

\- Je peux passer ? On se fait une soirée à deux ?

\- Non, pas quand Stiles est dans cet état à cause de ton fils, je ne pense pas qu' il apprécierait que tu sois ici !

\- Noah, il est temps de lui dire ! Ce n'est plus un enfant, il faut qu'il arrête ses caprices. Il doit l'accepter et c'est tout, il a dix-huit ans maintenant

\- Arrête, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- Oui, je m'en rend compte ! J'en peux plus, dis-lui, moi je l'ai dit à Scott. Il s'en fout en même temps, il est toujours chez Alisson

-Non, je ne lui dirai pas, pas maintenant. Ça fera trop a gérer pour lui.

\- TROP A GÉRER POUR LUI ? ET MOI ALORS ? TU CROIS QUE ÇA FAIT PAS TROP A GÉRER ?

\- N'élève pas la voix. Tu le savais très bien qu'il fallait du temps, mais tu as insisté et tu insistes encore. Je commence à en avoir marre. Reste chez toi, j'en suis même à me demander si on ne devrait pas s'arrêter là !

\- Non ! Excuse-moi, c'est la réunion qui m'a mis à cran, je suis désolée. Je vais te laisser, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Noah.

\- Oui, bonne nuit

Et le shérif raccroche. Il souffle un bon coup et se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû en arriver là, il doit trouver une solution et vite. Il ne remarque pas Jordan jusqu'à que ce dernier s'assoit à côté de lui .

\- Alors shérif ? Elle vous mène la vie dure ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Je commence à en avoir marre de cette comédie.

\- Si vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, on doit en parler à Deaton.

\- Oui, mais il faut être discret. Il nous faut encore du temps.

\- On va détruire, Stiles !

\- Quand Derek reviendra-t-il ?

\- Il doit revenir la semaine avant la reprise scolaire.

\- Pas avant ?

\- Il ne peut pas. Il a le mariage de sa sœur avec son compagnon la semaine prochaine. - Il ne reviendra pas seul..

\- Avec qui, alors ?

\- Je pense que Chris Argent sera de retour aussi.

\- Bien. Maintenant, va empêcher mon fils de faire des cauchemars le temps que je regarde la télé un peu pour me détendre.

\- Bien, bonne nuit Shérif.

\- Bonne nuit, fiston !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à Kitsune Aquatik , pour la correction. Je sais que je fais pas mal de fautes, ainsi que certaines phrases sont mal tournées, alors merci à toi.**_

 _ **Un autre grand merci pour vos messages a vous qui me lisez, je ne réponds pas à tout le monde individuellement, je ne suis pas encore une super pro de FF. Il me faut un temps d'adaptation, allez je vous laisse lire ce chapitre un peu plus long en espérant qu'il vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à envoyer des messages, et donner votre avis, je ferais ce que je peux pour répondre.**_

Chapitre 3

En descendant, le lendemain matin après qu'il se soit lavé et préparé pour l'école, Stiles s'arrête devant le salon. Il voit son père allongé sur le canapé, et le téléphone du shérif par terre. Stiles s'avance pour le ramasser et voit qu'il y a douze sms de Mélissa. Se disant que ça doit être urgent et que son père n'a peut-être pas entendu, il regarde le dernier.

En ouvrant le dernier sms, il est tellement surpris qu'il laisse le téléphone lui échapper des mains. C'est à cause de ce bruit que le shérif se réveille

-Hummmm, Stiles qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? Stiles, Stiles répond-moi ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiète le père.

Stiles sort de son mutisme fait un sourire forcé et lui dit :

\- Non papa, ça va. Tout va bien. En m'approchant pour te réveiller mon genou a buté sur ton téléphone qui est tombé.

Le père, qui sait que son fils ment, ne cherche pas à le confronter. Après tout si Stiles veux lui parler, il le fera quand il le voudra. Jordan les rejoint, fraîchement lavé et leur dit :

\- Bonjour, je dois y aller, sinon je serai en retard au travail et le Shérif risque de me mettre un blâme, rajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Stiles.

\- Bonne journée, Jordan. Je te rejoins dans une heure.

\- A tout à l'heure, répond Jordan en passant la porte.

\- Ok, veux-tu que je te fasse le petit déjeuner, Stiles ?

\- NON ! Non je suis déjà en retard, à plus tard !

\- Okay, tu es sûr que ça va Stiles ? Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, à plus tard.

Et Stiles part à l'école dans sa fidèle jeep, avec un tas de questions dans la tête. Est-ce que son père sort avec Mélissa ? Pourquoi ne lui en parle-t-il pas ? Peut-être a-t-il peur de sa réaction ? Autant de questions et aucune réponse ne le satisfait. En effet, Stiles ne supporterait pas d'avoir Mélissa en belle-mère, elle est devenue trop mesquine depuis quelque temps, elle lui parle comme à un chien quand ils sont seuls. Il en est là dans ses pensées quand il remarque qu'il s'est déjà garé devant le lycée, et qu'Isaac frappe à sa vitre cinq minutes déjà !

\- Désolé les gars, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! Bon on y va, sinon je vais encore me faire coller avec Harris, et je n'en ai pas envie

\- Oh tu devrais y être habitué depuis le temps. Heureusement, demain c'est les vacances, d'ailleurs que fait-on pour Halloween ? Je crois que Lydia a préparé une petite fête chez elle, et je pense qu'il y aura une grosse surprise ! dit Isaac

\- Je ne sais pas, il y aura qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on en parlera à Lydia, si tu veux, répond Isaac

\- Alors les loosers, toujours à faire comme les filles en cancanant ? demande Jackson dans les bras de son compagnon

Si Jackson n'avait pas été présent pour lui quand il y a eu cet accident avec Donovan, Stiles pourrait croire que c'était dit méchamment.

\- Oui, tu devrais en avoir l'habitude maintenant, répond Stiles.

Après avoir reçu une claque sur l'épaule par Ethan, ils filèrent en cours sous le regard jaloux de Scott qui, en cet instant, se demande comment ils en sont arrivés là lui et son frère. Comment leur relation a pu se détériorer autant en si peu de temps ? ainsi que sous les regards calculateur d'Alisson et Theo. ?

Une fois en classe, Stiles s'installe à sa place au fond de la pièce. Il appréhende que Scott prenne sa place habituelle à côté de lui, mais quelle n'est pas sa surprise en voyant Isaac, Jackson, Ethan et Boyd, Lydia et Malia s'assoient tout autour de lui, sous le regard de Scott qui s'était avancé vers eux pour s'asseoir. Alisson tire Scott par le bras pour l'emmener à côté de Théo et elle, une fois assit Scott tourne le visage pour regarder le reste de sa meute avec un pincement au cœur car il voit qu'ils se séparent. Il ne doit pas être un bon Alpha.

Théo, qui s'est aperçu du regard de Scott, donne un coup de coude à Alisson et lui fait un signe de tête pour lui indiquer l'alpha. Elle se penche alors vers Scott et lui murmure :

\- Aller Scott, laisse-le tu n'as pas besoin de lui ! N'oublie pas qu'il a tué Donovan et une autre personne. On n'a pas besoin de lui dans la meute, mon amour, c'est toi-même qui le lui as dit hier à la réunion.

Au moment où Scott allait lui répondre, Théo lui coupa la parole en disant qu'Harris était arrivé, qu'il fallait se taire, que ce n'était pas bon de se faire coller car c'était à eux de faire le tour de garde.

Se sachant très bien entendu par le reste de la meute, Alisson et Théo regardèrent Stiles avec un sourire satisfait et reçurent ensuite un grognement de Jackson. Stiles en entendant ça se tourna vers lui et regarda dans la direction de Scott, voyant l'air mauvais posé sur lui, il baissa la tête et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il revoyait sans arrêt le regard que Scott lui avait lancé quand il lui avait dit qu'il était un meurtrier. Il s'était déjà disputé avec son frère, mais ils s'étaient toujours réconciliés, là il doute qu'ils pourront passer au-dessus de ça.

La matinée passe rapidement et au moment où la sonnerie se déclenche, Stiles, Isaac et les autres sont déjà en route pour la cafeteria. Une fois tout le petit groupe assis, chacun parlant à tour de rôle dans la bonne humeur, un raclement se fait entendre. Tous lèvent la tête vers ce bruit de gorge et voient Lydia tenant son plateau d'une main et son autre main sur sa hanche qui les regarde méchamment et leur dit :

\- Et moi, où est-ce que je m'assois ? Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé de la place. Vous m'avez laissé derrière vous. Vous êtes partis comme des voleurs ! Jackson rajoute une table ! Vous ne croyiez pas que je vais le faire moi-même !

Après un soupir de soulagement général, Jackson se lève et rapproche une table, et les conversations reprennent dans la bonne humeur avec une Lydia qui se vernit les ongles d'une couleur rouge sang. Malia lui demande :

\- Pourquoi cette couleur de vernis, Lydia ?

\- Quoi ? Le rouge sang ? Mais c'est parce que ça va commencer à saigner tout simplement, répond-t-elle, sous les regards ébahis du groupe qui s'est tut à la fin de sa phrase.

Isaac prend la parole :

\- Au fait Lydia, cette année pour Halloween, tu fais de nouveau une fête ou pas ?

\- Oui. Justement vous êtes tous invités. Je ne refuserai aucun désistement.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec quelqu'un ? demande Stiles.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais avec qui ? demande-t-elle

\- Parrish

\- Tu t'es beaucoup rapproché de Parrish, il me semble, dit une voix féminine moqueuse derrière lui. Stiles se retourne et voit Théo, Alisson et Scott qui le fixent.

\- Oui. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

\- A moi non, tu parles ! Au moins une personne veut de toi !

\- Arrête Alisson ! Lui au moins n'est pas une putain qui change de partenaire au grès de ses humeurs ! réplique Jackson

\- Espèce de petit con arrogant, je vais te tuer ! Répond-elle, rouge de colère.

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter de faire ta mégère, Alisson. On a compris que tu as pris la grosse tête et un gros cul aussi, d'ailleurs. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Stiles ne fait pas parti de la meute. Il n'est qu'un invité, alors ferme là ! Tu commences à être une vraie garce depuis que ton père est parti à la recherche de ta tante et qu' il t'a laissée seule avec Théo, dit Lydia en se levant de sa chaise pour faire face à Alisson, au grand étonnement de Stiles et des autres, sauf Jackson qui eut l'air satisfait et dit :

\- Enfin, je croyais que jamais tu ne te réveillerais.

\- Enfin Jackson, j'attendais le bon moment pour intervenir et ayant reçu mon vernis ce matin, c'était le bon jour. Je ne pouvais pas la remettre à sa place avec du vernis rose, tu vois ! Voilà pourquoi on ne sort plus ensemble ! Tu ne comprends rien aux femmes.

\- Non je te l'accorde Lydia, voilà pourquoi je suis avec Ethan en ce moment. Quant à toi Alisson, au lieu de faire ta pute avec ce guignol et d'essayer de disperser la meute, je te conseille de faire bien gaffe à toi. Jusqu'à maintenant on était bien patient, mais il se pourrait bien qu'un jour tu perdes l'usage de ta langue de vipère. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

\- Scott, tu as vu comment ils me parlent ! Dis quelque chose, enfin, s'insurge Alisson, implorant un peu d'aide et de soutient.

Scott estomaqué par la conversation ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il en était encore à se demander si Stiles est avec Jordan ? Il se reprend vite et dit à Alisson :

\- Viens Alisson, c'est pas grave.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Laissons-les, rit Théo en se détournant avec ses deux amis pour rejoindre une autre table.

Stiles, qui jusqu'à présent était silencieux, sentit une larme de colère couler. Il se lève, s'excuse et s'en va avant de craquer et de pleurer devant tout le monde.

Isaac veut le suivre mais est arrêté par Lydia.

\- Attend, laisse-lui du temps, laisse-le se calmer. Quant à nous, mes amis, il est temps de faire rabattre leur clapet à ceux-là, et remettre l'Alpha dans le droit chemin. Ça ne peut plus durer. Ils sont en train de le détruire et Scott ne s'en aperçoit même pas

\- Lydia tu sais que tu parles de ta meilleure amie, là ! Tu sais, cette fille chasseuse, Alisson

\- Je le sais, mais je vais te donner un scoop, Ethan, cette fille n'est pas ma meilleure amie. Elle a trop changée depuis quelque temps et on ne touche pas à mon meilleur ami gay.

\- Euh Lydia, qui est ton meilleur ami gay ? demande Isaac

\- Stiles évidemment.

\- Euh Stiles n'est pas gay, il est sorti avec moi, je te rappelle, répondit Malia

\- Oh Malia, tu n'étais qu'un lot de consolation ! D'ailleurs il ne t'a jamais touché sexuellement, lui répondit Lydia en voyant Malia ouvrir la bouche pour la détromper.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte

\- Ne t'en fais pas Malia, c'est Stiles, répondit Lydia comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Bon alors, que faisons-nous les amis ? Quel est le plan ? demande Jackson

\- J'en ai aucune idée, mais j'irais bien faire un petit tour au commissariat parlé au shérif pour éloigner un peu Stiles de tout ça quelques temps.

\- Demande à Parrish de partir avec lui, propose Isaac

\- Oui tu as raison, il ne doit pas partir seul. Durant son absence, nous chercherons un moyen de régler tout ça. Allez en cours, je vais au commissariat maintenant. À tout à l'heure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Quand Stiles arrive chez lui, il ne voit pas la voiture de son père et il en est heureux. Il peut enfin être seul. Il souffle un bon coup, se dit que ce serait bien de lui parler de ses peurs et de ses doutes, qu'il se sent responsable de la mort de Donovan, même s'il sait que ce n'était que de la légitime défense.

Il repense alors à ce moment-là :

Il faisait nuit. Stiles était en panne avec sa jeep, devant le lycée, il était penché sous le capot afin de voir où la mécanique faisait défaut, et il senti une grosse douleur au niveau de l'épaule. Il se mit à hurler de douleur, il sentit un bras encercler son cou et il se sentit tirer en arrière. Il essaya de se dégager, mais le manque de souffle le bloquait dans ses mouvements. Il avait vu une clef à molette sur le bord du capot et tentait de l'attraper et quand il la tint bien en main, il réussit a lui en donner un coup sur le visage, ce qui lui permis de se dégager. Il ne chercha pas à voir le visage de son agresseur, il se mit à courir pour entrer dans le bâtiment pour échapper à son asseyant. Il réussit à se cacher dans le débarras du lycée et il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration, adossé contre une étagère au fond de la pièce. Il regardait partout autour de lui pour voir comment il pourrait s'échapper. Il entendit alors la voix de Donovan s'élever dans la pièce.

-Stiles, où te caches-tu ? Tu ne peux pas m'échapper ! Sais-tu pourquoi je veux te tuer ? Non ? Je voulais juste te faire payer le fait que ton père ait laisser le mien se prendre une balle en pleine colonne vertébrale. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Ça signifie, qu'en dessous de la ceinture, plus rien ne fonctionne et tout cela sous l'œil attentif du shérif adjoint qui était dans la voiture en train d'appeler des renforts et l'a laissé tout seul dans la gueule du loup. Il t'en a parlé de ça ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il avait peur ? Que ce gros lâche était un gros dégonflé ?

Stiles, la tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux, sentit une main sur son épaule et se mit à se débattre et c'est là qu'il vit l'échelle. Il se mit à courir pour l'atteindre et commença à grimper aux barreaux. Quand il arriva à mi-hauteur, il sentit une main agripper sa jambe. Il la secoua en essayant d'atteindre le plancher au-dessus de sa tête. Au moment où il crut être bien accroché au plancher, il essaya de se hisser, mais il sentit ses mains glisser et tout un tas de poussière et de tuyaux tombèrent. Il essaya de se protéger. Il ne sentit plus aucune pression sur sa jambe. Après tout le vacarme provoqué par les tuyaux qui étaient tombés, une fois le calme revenu, il osa regarder en bas. Ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de vomir, il descendit de l'échelle et s'approcha du corps de Donovan qui était transpercé par un tuyau au niveau de la poitrine. Il essaya de l'enlever mais Donovan rendit son dernier souffle de vie. Il ne se souvient pas comment il avait rejoint sa voiture après ça.

Il s'endort avec des larmes de culpabilité.

Pendant ce temps, Lydia se trouve à l'accueil du commissariat. Jordan qui l'a vu arrivée, la rejointe.

Il y a un problème, Lydia ?

Non, je viens voir le shérif, et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi !

Oui si tu veux, viens, il est dans son bureau, suis-moi.

Après avoir dépassé quelques bureaux, Jordan s'arrête devant une porte et frappe. Ils entendent un juron et un ''entrez'' bougon. Le shérif est en train de nettoyer sa chemise, il s'est renversé du café sur lui quand ça a frappé à la porte. Il relève la tête pour voir qui sont ses visiteurs et fronce les sourcils en voyant Lydia, qui devrait être à l'école, et son adjoint.

Il y a un problème ? demande-t-il

Non shérif, Lydia voudrait juste nous parler, répond Jordan

AH, venez-vous asseoir et dis-moi tout, Lydia.

Voilà, je sais que Stiles n'est pas lui-même en ce moment. Il a besoin de souffler. Il doit partir pour des vacances le temps que l'on arrive à localiser Derek pour qu'il revienne.

Localiser Derek ? demande le shérif en fronçant les sourcils

Oui, Stiles n'est plus lui-même depuis qu'il est parti. Je sais que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour apaiser Stiles, mais lui le peut ! affirma Lydia

Pourquoi lui le pourrait ? demande Noah

Sheriff, ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais je pense que Stiles est le compagnon de Derek.

Pardon ? s'exclama le shérif.

Oui, les indices concordent.

Comment cela, Lydia ?

Il a commencé à déprimer à son départ. Il ne prononce plus son prénom, et refuse d'en entendre parler. Il prend les conquêtes de Derek en grippe, et puis c'est le cas aussi pour Derek. Ils ont beau se disputer et se taper souvent, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se trouver souvent proches l'un de l'autre, de veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Je vois. Donc j'aurai un gendre et pas de petits enfants ?

Voilà, enfin avec l'adoption etc..., je pense que vous serez grand père quand même.

Bien. Que me conseilles-tu Lydia ?

Il faut éloigner Stiles de la ville. Avez-vous un endroit pour l'envoyer pendant la première semaine de vacances ?

Je ne sais pas, je dois y réfléchir

Si vous n'avez pas de famille, Jackson acceptera de prêter la maison secondaire de ses parents

Je ne pense pas que ça soit bon pour lui de rester seul, intervient Jordan

Il ne sera pas seul, tu seras avec lui ! dit Lydia

Mais je n'ai pas de vacances !

Maintenant si, fiston, tu es en vacances dès ce soir. Prépare tes bagages, vous partez chez la sœur de Claudia.

Pardon ? demanda Jordan

Oui, c'est une très bonne idée. Cela lui fera du bien de parler de sa mère. Cela fait combien de temps qu'il ne l'a pas vu ? dit Lydia sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Jordan

Cela doit faire quatre ans, répond Noah

Et mon avis, on me le demande quand ? demande Jordan

Tu ne veux pas partir avec Stiles ? demande Noah

Si, mais au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, nous avons des projets pendant les vacances.

Ah oui, tant pis je le ferai sans toi, et te tiendrai au courant

Elle ne vous lâchera jamais si elle sait que vous laissez partir Stiles ! s'exclama Jordan

Nous serons là pour l'aider, déclara Lydia sous l'œil amusé et reconnaissant du shérif.

Bien, puisque c'est décidé, j'appelle ma belle-sœur.

Attendez shérif, on a besoin d'aide pour localiser Derek. Le seul doué en informatique est Stiles, il y a Danny mais il part en vacances il ne pourra pas aider.

Non Lydia nous ne localiserons personne

Mais shérif….

Lydia nous n'avons pas besoin de le localiser, nous savons où il est, coupa Noah.

Alors appelez-le !

Je l'ai déjà fait, il revient la deuxième semaine des vacances, dit alors Jordan

Bien, que lui as-tu dis pour qu'il revienne ?

Juste que Stiles a besoin d'aide.

Lydia regarde alors dans les yeux du shérif, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Bon, maintenant que ce point est vu. Lydia, retourne en cours. J'appelle ma belle-sœur et je préviendrai mon fils se soir en rentrant.

Ah euh, shérif en parlant de Stiles…

Oui ?

Il est parti du lycée, il doit être chez vous à l'heure actuelle.

Oh non ! Mélissa devait passer pour déposer des papiers, gémit le shérif.

Vous êtes avec elle ? demande Lydia

C'est plus compliqué que cela !

Vous savez que Stiles veut votre bonheur, mais il ne supportera pas de l'avoir pour belle-mère, lui dit Lydia

Je le sais, mais pour le moment nous n'avons pas le choix

Ah et vos projets de vacances sont pour elle est la meute Mc Call ?

Effectivement Lydia, nous devons voir Deaton pour lui expliquer la situation. Il y a quelque chose de pas clair dans tout ça !

Comme le fait que vous couchez avec elle.

Lydia ! s'exclame Jordan

Non, je sais qu'elle ne vous plaît pas, alors pourquoi être avec elle ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe depuis la mort de Claudia elle m'aide beaucoup. Mais depuis le départ de Derek, je ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe.

D'accord et bien, je vais aller voir Deaton, nous ne dirons rien au reste de la meute Hale. Cela reste entre nous. Mais faites-en sorte que Stiles ne découvre rien. Il vous en voudrait énormément.

Je sais, répond le shérif. Je dois appeler ma belle-sœur, ensuite on préviendra Stiles de ses vacances.

Je vous en prie, on ne bouge pas de là ! dit Lydia qui se place de façon décontracter sur son siège et qui examine ses ongles.

Le shérif secoue la tête avec un sourire en coin en la regardant faire, puis compose le numéro de sa belle-sœur. Après trois tonalités elle répond enfin :

Allo

Gillian ?

Noah ? Noah c'est bien toi ?

Oui c'est moi ! comment vas-tu ?

Ça va merci et toi ? Et mon neveu, comment va-t-il ? A-t-il une petite amie ? Travaille-t-il bien à l'école ? Quel âge a-t-il maintenant ? Dix-huit ans, c'est ça ? Il doit être grand !

C'est pour lui justement que je t'appelle.

Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

J'ai besoin que tu le prennes en vacances.

Quand ?

Demain, un ami à lui, et accessoirement mon adjoint, sera avec lui. Peux-tu les loger ?

Bien sûr que oui, je vous attends demain !

Nous viendrons avec deux voitures, je ferai l'aller-retour.

Tu mangeras quand même avec nous ?

Oui, je resterai pour le déjeuner. À demain Gilli.

A demain

Quand il raccroche, Lydia sourit et dit à Jordan.

Et bien ! deux hyperactifs avec toi, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer !

J'en ai bien l'impression, souffle Jordan qui sent déjà le mal de tête assuré.

Bien, va en cours Lydia, moi je vais rentrer rejoindre Stiles et l'aider à préparer sa valise. Jordan, à ce soir !

A ce soir, je fais mes valises et je viens.

Lydia et Jordan sortent du bureau et elle en profite pour lui demander :

Depuis combien de temps dors-tu avec lui ?

Depuis le départ de Derek, il en avait besoin. Je le faisais occasionnellement, mais depuis Donovan …..

C'est constant, n'est-ce-pas ?

Oui, je rentre juste chez moi pour regarder le courrier ou ce genre de choses.

Ok. Allez, tu vas bientôt avoir plus de liberté, Derek rentre.

OUI, il rentre, enfin …..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Après avoir fait ses bagages, Jordan se prépare un petit café, avant de rejoindre la maison Stillinski.

Il pense à sa conversation téléphonique avec le Loup.

\- C'est moi ! Il faut que tu rentres, ils sont en train de le détruire. Il a besoin de toi, maintenant !

\- Très bien ! je fais aussi vite que possible. Dès que le mariage finit, je prends la route. Je serai là dans une semaine.

\- Merci, soupira Jordan

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Stiles est en train de craquer, on risque de le perdre.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mon chien de l'enfer est agité depuis quelques temps, et là ça devient de pire en pire.

\- Depuis combien de temps, est-il agité ?

\- Quelques mois maintenant. Mais à chaque réunion de meute, je suis à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle.

\- Tu n'as que trop tardé à m'appeler. Il est temps que je revienne.

\- Attends, je ne lui ai pas dit pour….

\- Ne dis rien, je lui en parlerai moi-même….

Il revient au présent, se secoue, lave sa tasse. Après un coup d'œil rapide à son chez lui, il attrape sa valise et ses clefs et ferme la maison. En route pour la maison Stillinski, se dit-il mentalement.

Chez les Stilinski, Noah vient de rentrer. Il appelle son fils mais personne ne répond, pourtant la voiture est à sa place Il monte et ouvre la porte de la chambre dans son fils. Stiles est étalé sur son lit, la bouche ouverte, avec un filet de bave qui coule sur son oreiller. Le shérif rigole face à ce spectacle. Il se demande s'il ne doit pas prendre une photo, pour le faire chanter plus tard. La porte d'en bas claque et il entend un :

\- Chéri, tu es là ?

\- Chuttt, Stiles dort ! répond le shérif en descendant les escaliers.

\- Mélissa essaye de l'embrasser, mais il réussit à esquiver.

\- Mélissa, veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, je veux bien un café. Je sors de ma garde.

\- Allons dans la cuisine, dit le shérif.

\- Quand diras-tu à ton fils pour nous ?

Stiles qui a entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, se lève doucement et rejoint son père en bas. Il doit avoir une raison pour que son père soit rentré à cette heure-ci.

Il entend alors deux voix qui proviennent de la cuisine.

\- …. Il ne va pas bien, comment veux-tu que je lui dise ça ? Il va croire que je veux remplacer sa mère.

\- Je ne sais pas, mon chéri, mais cela fait deux ans que l'on se cache, que va-t-on faire ?

Stiles n'entend rien d'autre qu'un éternuement de son père, mais après quelques seconde, la conversation reprend.

Noah, il est temps de lui dire, mon amour. On ne peut plus se cacher, il devra l'accepter ou partir. Il est majeur maintenant, laisse-le partir qu'on se retrouve tous les trois, Scott, toi et moi. Il est temps

\- Il part demain pendant une semaine, on pourra alors profiter de se voir tous les deux.

\- Oui mon amour, j'ai hâte !

\- Oui, je vois ça.

\- Oui et peut être, pourrions-nous essayer de faire un bébé. Un petit nous ?

\- Ça, Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher.

Stiles n'en revint pas des paroles de son père, il veut se débarrasser de lui afin de vivre tranquillement avec Mélissa, Scott et refaire un enfant ? Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi son père ne le défendait pas devant Scott et Melissa, un tueur fait mauvais genre dans la famille, autant l'abandonner pour vivre heureux à trois. Son père l'abandonne au profit d'une nouvelle famille. C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il fait demi-tour et part en direction du parc de Beacon Hills. Il veut se retrouver au seul endroit où il se sent bien et apaisé, dans ses bras, mais un constat amer monte en lui. Lui aussi l'a abandonné sans dire au revoir. S'est-il donc laissé avoir par ce connard qui a préféré le baiser et ensuite le quitter sans un mot, pour Braeden. Il se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'abandonner cette vie. Il ne manquerait à personne de toute façon.

Il s'endort sur le banc du parc, les larmes aux yeux, après avoir constaté que ces derniers temps, il pleurait vraiment souvent.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il tombe sur ses amis assis devant lui par terre. Il sourit en voyant Jackson et Lydia se disputer, en même temps leurs disputent sont amusantes.

Ethan remarque qu'il est réveillé, et lui dit :

\- Regardez tous, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ! Alors, comment fais-tu pour dormir avec ses zouaves qui font autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants qui court ?

\- Eh, merci pour le troupeau d'éléphant ! répond Jackson

Tout le monde part dans un fou rire.

Après quatre heures à paresser dans ce parc, il se lèvent, alors que certains sont déjà partis, Lydia attrape le bras de Stiles et lui dit :

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas eu le choix pour Donovan, c'était un accident. J'ai bien conscience que tu évites mon regard en pensant que tu me dégouttes d'avoir tué, que personne ne peut te soutenir, mais il est temps que tu te rendes compte que tu n'es pas seule et au diable Scott et ses deux enfoirés d'acolytes. Il est temps que mon meilleur ami me parle de tout ça, au lieu de sombrer dans le mutisme et la dépression.

\- Merci Lydia, dit Stiles en la prenant dans les bras. J'avais oublié ce que c'était que de parler à des amis.

\- Oui et il est temps que tu me parles, tu ne penses pas ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne parle pas de Scott, quoi que, lui il ne paie rien pour attendre, mais tu dois avoir autre chose dans la tête pour déprimer et envisager de nous dire adieu.

Stiles la regarde bouche bée et rougit. Lydia lui sourit et lui dit :

\- Stiles, tu parles pendant ton sommeil. On a tous entendu que tu parlais à Derek. Tu lui demandais de revenir. Tu disais qu'il te manquait, que tu n'étais plus à ta place dans la meute, que même ton père t'abandonnait. Alors dis-moi, passons le sujet Derek pour le moment, mais raconte-moi ce qui se passe avec ton père. Pourquoi veux-tu fuir ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles dit tout ce qu'il avait entendu de la conversation de son père et Mélissa. Lydia ne savait pas quoi dire, elle fixait un point invisible dans le paysage et souffla en disant :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ce n'est certainement pas normal. Il doit y avoir une explication. Je devrais y réfléchir, mais avec la meute aussi. Je les appelle.

\- NON non, s'il te plaît ne le fais pas.

\- Stiles, bien sûr que je vais les appeler, il faut en parler avant que tu ne partes afin que nous trouvions une solution ensemble.

A peine finit-elle sa phrase qu'elle met son téléphone a l'oreille et dit :

\- Rappelle notre meute, on doit écouter Stiles.

Stiles qui a entendu le mot meute commence à avoir peur. Il pense que Scott viendra aussi. Lydia s'en aperçoit et le rassure :

\- Enfin, tu crois que j'appellerais ce gars pour venir t'aider ? Même si le problème concerne vos parents. C'est mal me connaître. J'ai dit, notre meute pas sa meute, car au cas où ton petit cerveau n'a pas compris, il y a deux meutes maintenant. Celle de Scott avec ses acolytes de branleurs et il y a la nôtre. Depuis le départ de Derek, nous somme deux meutes distinctes. Nous nous unissons pour combattre, mais nous sommes séparés. Peut-être redeviendrons-nous à une seule meute quand Derek sera revenu.

\- Je ne pense pas que Derek revienne, il préfère rester avec sa Braeden et abandonner sa meute. Après tout, pourquoi s'ennuierait-il avec des ados maintenant que le problème Kate Argent est réglé ? Il n'a plus besoin de nous ! crache Stiles

\- Et bah, voilà l'autre partie du problème, enfin c'est sorti !

Tout le monde arrive dix minutes plus tard et Stiles leur raconte tout ce qui s'est passé même si les ados ne connaissent pas beaucoup le shérif, ça les étonne d'apprendre qu'il veut abandonner son fils. Après encore une heure à parler, Lydia dit alors :

\- Bon Stiles, va préparer ta valise pour tes vacances, on reste en contact et passe le bonjour à Parrish.

Et voilà comment Stiles se fait renvoyer chez lui pour se détendre et préparer sa valise, pendant que le reste de sa meute essaye de trouver ce qui cloche depuis quelques temps déjà.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Après un petit déjeuner plein de non-dits, le shérif part mettre le sac de Stiles dans la voiture. A peine a-t-il le temps de fermer le coffre, qu'il sent deux bras l'encercler.

\- Arrête pas ici, Stiles pourrait nous voir !

\- Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ? Oh Noah, on dirait que l'on a quinze ans à force de se cacher comme ça, répondit Mélissa avec un petit gloussement.

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon moment. J'ai essayé ce matin, mais il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées. J'ai peur qu'il pense que je trahis sa mère.

\- Noah ! Claudia est morte depuis neuf ans, maintenant. Je pense qu'il comprendra que tu refasses ta vie. Aller, va emmener ton fils et Parrish chez la sœur de Claudia. Reviens vite, que l'on puisse profiter de deux semaines ensemble.

\- Mélissa se penche pour essayer d'embrasser Noah, mais il se recule. Ils entendent un raclement de gorge :

\- Shérif, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui très bien, Parrish ! J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, répond-t-il en ce massant les tempes.

\- Bien ! Je vais rapprocher ma voiture en attendant Stiles.

\- Je vais le chercher, il doit être prêt maintenant. Au revoir Mélissa

\- Au revoir Noah, à demain, répond Mélissa avec un petit clin d'œil suggestif à son attention, devant l'œil noir de Parrish qui ne la porte pas dans son cœur.

Cela fait un moment qu'il se pose des questions sur la meute Mc Call. Depuis le retour d'Alisson, qui était partie pendant un an en France, la meute se divise en deux.

Son instinct de flic et de chien de l'Enfer lui crie qu'il se passe quelque chose. En effet, Scott l'alpha a tourné le dos à Stiles, le shérif agit bizarrement quand la meute est réunie, ainsi que les autres loups garous qui normalement soutiennent Stiles. En meute, personne n'ouvre la bouche, et son chien de l'Enfer ressentait le besoin de déchiqueter certaines personnes et d'emmener Stiles loin de tout ça.

Il se rappelle de la promesse faite à Derek, avant que ce dernier ne parte. Derek était venu à l'appartement de Jordan. Ils étaient partis du mauvais pied tous les deux. Mais à force que Derek l'aide, ils s'étaient lié d'amitié et il était devenu le confident de Derek.

\- Jordan, je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, mais je dois partir. Ma sœur est en danger, elle a été kidnappée. Je ne peux pas emmener la meute avec moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je devrais partir, mais prends soin de Stiles le temps que je revienne.

\- Que se passe-t-il Derek ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je dois aller chercher ma sœur, malgré que mon loup hurle pour rester protéger Stiles

\- Est-ce ton compagnon ?

\- Oui, il l'est ! Mais il refuse de me voir

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Il a dit à Braeden qu'il préférait que je reste loin de lui.

\- Tu dois te tromper Derek, il doit y avoir une explication. Je veillerai sur lui ne t'en fais pas. S'il y a un souci, je te contacterai.

\- Oui merci Jordan, mais surtout ne te fais pas prendre. Si tu dois m'appeler, reste discret, je ne sais pas ce que sent mon loup mais ça ne me plaît pas. Si je pouvais, je resterais et protégerais Stiles.

Une portière qui claque, voilà ce qui ramène Jordan sur terre. Il regarde la voiture, et voit le shérif au volant, tête baissée. Il regarde ensuite vers la maison, et voit Stiles fermer la porte à clé. Ce dernier prend une grande inspiration, se retourne et lui fait un faux sourire. Jordan voit que Stiles ne va pas bien. Il se demande combien de temps Stiles peut tenir sans s'effondrer. Il penser avoir un peu de temps, avec l'aide du shérif. Mais celui-ci est bien étrange, depuis quelques temps. Il a que trop attendu. Stiles se rapproche de la voiture, après une brève accolade pour dire bonjour à Jordan et ils entendent :

\- Et bah voilà pourquoi vous partez tous les deux, petits cachottiers !

\- Ethan ! Vous êtes tous venu me dire au revoir ?

\- Mais bien sûr que oui, et puis, on se revoit dans une semaine Stiles. Profite de tes vacances. Si tu t'ennuie trop, appelle-nous quand tu veux, on te répondra tous.

\- Merci les amis, aller mon père attend. A bientôt ! Jordan, tu es prêt ?

\- Oui c'est bon pour moi. Au revoir, ne vous en faites pas, je le garde en sécurité.

Après des accolades chaleureuses, Stiles monte dans la voiture de son père. Jordan suit avec sa voiture, pour qu'ils puissent être libre de leurs mouvements, chez la tante de Stiles. Dans la voiture du Shérif, le silence est pesant. Malgré les maigres tentatives pour essayer de renouer le dialogue, les deux Stilinski se font une raison. Le dialogue est pour ainsi dire rompu. Noah essaye de savoir ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il perde son fils en si peu de temps, et il espère que cette semaine dans la famille de sa mère lui feront du bien. Il a pensé qu'une dispute éclaterait, quand Stiles lui a demandé si c'était bien Melissa qui était venue ce matin. Le shérif avait été paniqué à l'idée de répondre.

Après trois heures de route, ils étaient enfin arrivés. En sortant de sa voiture, Jordan sentit l'angoisse de Stiles, ce dernier n'avait pas vu sa tante depuis des années. Normal qu'il soit un peu inquiet.

\- Bonjour Stiles, mon dieu que tu as grandi ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'aie pas vu. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu ais aussi mauvaise mine ?

Le shérif allait répliquer, mais Gillian lui coupa la parole et dit :

\- Bref, ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça. Venez vous installer, nous ferons connaissance devant un bon rafraîchissement. Stiles, tu me diras tous ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie depuis toutes ses années.

Elle se tourna vers Jordan et lui dit :

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Jordan, l'ami de Stiles ! Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Gillian, mais tu peux m'appeler tatie, si tu veux. Après tout, nous allons passer une semaine ensemble. Quand à toi Noah, bienvenu chez moi, merci de m'avoir ramené mon neveu.

\- Mais c'est normal, tu aurais pu aussi venir, ça nous aurait fait plaisir.

\- Je suis venue, mais on m'a fait comprendre que ma place n'était plus à Beacon Hills, que ce n'était plus ma famille.

\- Jamais je ne t'ai dit ça !

\- Ah mais tu ne me l'a pas dis ! Ta nouvelle compagne s'en est chargée à ta place. J'ai même été étonnée de voir à quel point tu as pu oublier Claudia aussi vite. Alors qui est cet charmante Mme Stillinski ? Elle me dit quelque chose.

\- De quoi parle-t-elle, papa ? Qui est cette femme dont elle parle ? Tata de quoi veux-tu parler, il n'y a personne à part maman.

\- Excuse-moi, mon chéri ! J'ai dû me tromper. Allez rentrer.

\- Je te remercie de garder Stiles. Il a besoin de décompresser.

Stiles et Jordan se dirigent vers la maison après qu'ils aient fermé la porte, sous les regards de Noah et Gillian.

Cette dernière se tourne vers son beau-frère et lui dit :

\- Ce n'est rien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et puis, il me fait tellement penser à Claudia.

\- Oui, mais il est malheureux. Il est éteint, et je ne sais pas comment l'aider. Il ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus dans les yeux.

\- Et toi ? Lui dis-tu tout ce que tu fais ou ce que tu penses ? Lui racontes-tu tout ce qui se passe dans ta vie ? À ce propos, qui est cette future Mme stilinski ?

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Es-tu devenue folle de me voir marier ou prêt à me remarier ?

\- J'ai appelé hier dans la soirée, une femme à décrochée. J'ai demandé après toi pour savoir à quelle heure vous arriviez. Cette personne m'a dit être la future Mme Stilinski, que tu déposerais Stiles aujourd'hui à la première heure, car tu avais prévu une semaine de vacances avec ta future femme.

\- Non, je ne vais pas me remarier, il n'y aura pas d'autre Mme Stilinski après Claudia, je te rassure !

\- Très bien Noah, mais même si tu m'as l'air sûr de toi, elle n'a pas l'air au courant. Et pire encore, ton fils ne le sait pas. Que se passe-t-il Noah ? Tu es fatigué émotionnellement et physiquement. Tu as trente-neuf ans et à te voir, on te donnerait quarante-cinq ans, parles-moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été présente depuis tout ce qui s'est passé au lycée, mais j'étais jeune. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Tout ce surnaturel nous a fait perdre tellement de choses, que j'ai préféré quitter le pays et couper les ponts avec tout le monde. Jamais, je ne m'étais attendu à y perdre ma sœur.

\- Oui nous avons eu tellement d'aventures. Après ton départ, il n'y a plus eu de surnaturel. On est resté vivre là-bas sans penser que notre fils vivrait la même chose que nous.

\- Comment ça, Stiles connaît le surnaturel ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé le côtoyer ? Il aurait fallu partir. Tu imagines s'il lui arrive malheur ?

\- Calme-toi, il est protégé par Derek. D'après ce que Deaton dit, Stiles doit devenir l'émissaire de la meute. Bien que ce n'est pas la joie avec l'alpha. Je t'ai demandé de prendre Stiles quelques temps, puisque rien ne va dans la meute. L'alpha, Scott, qui est son meilleur ami, le rejette après l'accident qui à tué Donovan. Scott prend Stiles pour responsable de sa mort. La meute était soudée avant, mais là, tout a changé. Derek a dû partir, Stiles déprime depuis ce moment-là. Toutes les nuits, je l'entends pleurer dans sa chambre. Il appelle Derek sur son portable, mais il ne répond pas. Il tombe sur son répondeur. Il ne sait pas que je le sais, je fais comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'est dur pour moi. Puis il y a Mélissa qui me presse, je ne sais même pas comment on en est arrivé là. Je ne voulais pas être aussi intime avec elle. Quand elle n'est pas là, je suis sûr de moi, je dois la quitter. Mais dès qu'elle est là, je ne sais plus quoi dire ni quoi penser. Puis j'ai cette douleur à la tête, depuis quelques temps.

\- Melissa ? Melissa Mc call ? Est-ce elle que j'ai eu au téléphone ? Cette femme qui se fait passer pour la future Mme stilinski ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne ma femme. Oh seigneur non, je ne pourrais pas. Déjà rien qu'à cause de ce que son fils, Scott, fait subir au mien. Non, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je dois aider mon fils, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. À part l'éloigner de moi comme me l'a suggéré Melissa.

\- Tu veux dire que l'idée des vacances vient de Mélissa ? Laisse-moi deviner, Stiles n'est au courant de rien ? Il ne sait pas que son père couche avec une amie de sa mère, pire, qu'elle l'éloigne de son seul parent qui lui reste ?

\- Non, elle ne l'éloigne pas ! Elle m'a juste suggéré qu'il parte de la ville quelques temps. Je sais qu'elle a tort, mais je n'arrive pas à lui désobéir.

\- Intéressant….

\- Pardon ?

\- Non rien, je dois appeler une amie, je le lui ai promis. J'ai donné la chambre de Claudia à ton fils et à Parrish.

\- Merci, à plus tard.

Ils se séparent après cette discussion, sans savoir qu'ils ont été entendu par Stiles en pleurs, son regard noir fixé sur l'horizon et Jordan qui essaye de le consoler.

Une fois Stiles calmé et endormi, Jordan le recouvre d'une couverture. Il a peur que son ami craque, qu'il n'attende pas le retour de son compagnon. Le regard noir de Stiles lui a fait peur, son chien de l'enfer veut plus que tout faire surface.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Cela fait cinq jours que Derek est de retour à Beacon Hills. Il n'as pas assisté au mariage de sa sœur, Cora lui a dit de prendre la route rapidement. Elle lui a promis de venir lui rendre une petite visite un peu plus tard. Il n'est pas retourné au loft, pour ne pas avoir à gérer la meute. Il préfère habiter dans un immeuble qu'il vient d'acquérir.

Après avoir eu Jordan au téléphone, Derek a décidé d'appeler les deux seules personnes qui pourraient l'aider à comprendre ce qui s'est passée durant son absence. Malheureusement, ce qu'il a entendu de la part de Deaton, ne l'a pas rassuré. Assit sur son vieux canapé, il se remémore la conversation :

\- Deaton à l'appareil.

\- Bonjours Deaton, comment vas-tu ?

\- Derek ? Derek, c'est bien toi ? L'as-tu retrouvée ? Est-ce que ce que l'on t'a raconté était la vérité ?

\- AHAH. Calme-toi Deaton. Oui, Cora va bien. Je l'ai retrouvée, elle était bien retenue prisonnière. Là elle est en sécurité avec son compagnon.

\- Et bien j'en suis ravi, je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour elle. Mais dis-moi, si tu m'appelles, c'est que ce doit être important. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Stiles …..

\- Oh je vois. J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais ils ont réussi à m'éloigner de la meute. Cela fait un peu plus de dix mois que je n'ai pas vu un membre de la meute.

\- Qui t'as éloigné de Stiles ? Est-ce que Mc Call est au courant ?

\- Derek, c'est Scott qui isole Stiles avec l'aide d'Allisson et de Théo. Je ne suis pas sûr que Scott se rende compte de ce qui se passe. Je le vois plus comme une victime pleine de naïveté. J'ai voulu lui en parler, au moment où je le sentais céder, Alison et Théo sont arrivés. Scott a changé. Derek, tu dois revenir ! Je pense savoir ce qui se passe, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide et de celle de Chris Argent.

\- Je l'appelle et je prends la route directement, j'espère qu'il pourra rentrer !

\- Bien, au fait, quand tu rentreras, ne va pas voir la meute, ne te montre pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, mais si ce que je pense est exact, alors on va avoir un souci. Dès que tu arriveras viens me voir. Je te donnerai quelque chose que tu devras porter sur toi, et ne surtout pas enlever. Je t'expliquerai à ton arrivée. Pareil pour Argent, qu'il ne dise pas qu'il est de retour avant de m'avoir vu et parler. Restez cachés.

\- Bien ! Je transmettrai le message, à bientôt !

Sitôt après avoir raccroché, il se pressa d'appeler Chris Argent. L'appel émit à Deaton, n'avait fait qu'agrandir sa peur. C'est avec des doigts tremblant, qu'il composa le numéro et appuya sur appeler :

\- Chris Argent !

\- Bonjour Argent

\- Derek ? Que me vaut ton appel ? Un problème là où tu es ?

\- Non, mais un problème à Beacon Hills. Il faut raccourcir tes vacances en France, je t'attends demain matin à l'aéroport. Ton vol est déjà commandé, il part à trois heures.. du matin, à Orly. Tu arriveras ici à dix heures. Nous prendrons la route juste après avoir mangé.

\- Cela a l'air grave si tu as déjà tout prévu, je me trompe ?

\- Ça l'ai ! J'espère juste ne pas revenir trop tard …..

La porte de l'appartement qui claque sortit Derek de ses pensées. En inspirant, il sent déjà le parfum de Chris envahir son chez lui.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Chris ?

\- Je suis allé en planque devant le loft …

\- As-tu pensé à….

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Ils ne m'ont pas senti, ni vu, ni entendu. Il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas, ce Théo doit y être pour quelque chose.

\- Je ne pense pas que Théo soit le seul cerveau dans ce plan, trop de personnes sont impliquées. Tu te souviens des recommandations de Deaton ?

\- Oui et je suis prêt ! Quand rentre-t-ils ?

\- Demain ! Je prendrai contact avec Isaac, et Boyd demain matin. Je pense qu'on se donnera rendez-vous au loft.

\- Une fois que tu seras sorti de l'ombre, combien de temps aurais-je pour partir d'ici ?

\- Tu peux y rester, nous irons dormir au loft. La meute ne connaît pas cet endroit, seul Stiles le connaît. Les entrepreneurs commenceront les travaux pour remettre aux normes les appartements.

\- Comment ça, les appartements ? Tu en a combien dans cet immeuble ?

\- L'immeuble m'appartient intégralement. Je vais remettre en ordre les appartements et les louerai, ça fera de la rentabilité.

\- Tu préfères louer ici et vivre au loft ? je ne te comprends pas !

\- Non, je ne vivrai pas au loft !

\- Tu repars ?

\- Non, j'ai fait reconstruire le manoir Hale. C'est le meilleur endroit pour élever des louveteaux, les cris de la pleine lune ne gêneront personne. Puis, il y a bien assez de forêt qui m'appartient ou l'on pourra courir et chasser, sans être vu ni mettre quiconque en danger.

\- Tu as tout prévu, si je comprends bien ?

\- Oui, il est temps de faire revivre cet endroit de cris de petits louveteaux. Et surtout de reformer une vraie meute. En feras-tu parti ?

\- On verra Derek. Déjà, sauvons notre émissaire et coinçons ce petit con qui pense pouvoir tout contrôler !

\- Ennnnn ! Tonton Chrissss a dit un cro mot en lala ! dit une voix d'enfant endormi.

\- Eh mon bonhomme ! Tu as raison, tonton Chris a dit un gros mot, répondit Derek en prenant le petit garçon de trois ans, dans ses bras afin de l'amener dans la cuisine pour son goûter.

\- Stiles sait-il que….., commence a demander Chris, avant d'être coupé vivement par Derek

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Et bien ça promet ! Je ne veux pas louper ça pour rien au monde.

Derek grogne, mais installe le petit sur une chaise haute. Il lui donne un chocolat chaud ainsi qu'une tartine de brioche au nutella, et un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Tiens mon bonhomme, mange ton goûter.

\- Merci papou, répondit le petit garçon en avalant déjà son chocolat chaud sous les regards amusés de Chris et Derek

\- Tonton aussi va prendre son goûter. D'après toi loustique, qu'est-ce que tonton va prendre ? Demande Chris au petit garçon.

Le petit garçon pose sa tasse sur sa tablette, regarde Chris, et répond :

\- Un afééé, et tatine de onzitur.

\- Oui mon bonhomme ! Tonton Chris va prendre son goûter, répondit Chris en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et en souriant.

\- Allez, finis ton goûter. Tonton Chris va t'emmener te promener, tu seras sage cette après-midi, hein ? Dis Derek

\- Voui papou p'omie

\- Super mon bonhomme. Chris, tu feras attention, tu peux aller chez Deaton si tu vois la meute tout près, ils ne te sentiront pas là-bas. Surtout s'il y a le moindre soucis, appelle-moi !

\- Oui papou ! répondit Chris avec un sourire et les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Tu as vu ça, si papou n'est pas mignon, il s'inquiète pour son petit chenapan d'amouuuuur.

Derek grogne, pendant que le petit garçon ainsi que Chris éclatent de rire.

Derek préfère partir. Il se rend directement au manoir. Il a un rendez-vous avec un peintre afin de choisir les couleurs de chaque pièce. Il est heureux, car il sait que le manoir revivra sous le rire du louveteau. C'est son plus grand souhait, malgré les doutes qu'il a eu pour commencer les travaux. Il se demande juste comment il va pouvoir faire accepter à Stiles de vivre avec lui et surtout espérer que son compagnon ne le rejette pas.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou, voila la suite de la fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant. Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fais plaisirs!

Chapitre 8

Stiles et Jordan se sentent tellement bien chez Gillian qu'ils ont décidés de rester les deux semaines de vacances .

Malheureusement, il est l'heure pour eux de rentrer à Beacon Hills. Stiles a peur de se retrouver seul chez lui, avec son père. Pendant ses vacances, il a pu parler de sa mère avec sa tante et Jordan, ainsi qu'extérioriser son mal-être et exposer ses sentiments face aux mensonges de son père et de son entourage.

Profitant de son rapprochement avec Stiles, Jordan a pu le faire réfléchir sur le départ de Derek. Il lui a rappelé que ce dernier n'était pas un lâche, qu'il devait avoir une explication sur son départ précipité.

Après un bon repas, l'heure de l'au revoir arrive.

Stiles, as-tu penser à prendre le collier que je t'ai offert ? Surtout ne l'enlève pas pour le moment.

Oui tata, il est déjà sur moi, regarde, dit Stiles, en soulevant un collier en or avec un pendentif rouge sang.

Jordan, as-tu le tiens aussi, mon garçon ?

Oui tatie, je l'ai aussi sur moi !

Très bien mes garçons, il est temps d'y aller pour vous. Faites bonne route et n'oubliez pas de m'appeler souvent.

Après cette promesse faite, ils reprennent la route avec le soleil. Jordan trouve Stiles anxieux, il décide de le faire parler :

Alors Stiles, tu m'as promis de me dire ce que ta tante t'a raconté sur le passé de tes parents, je peux connaître l'histoire ?

Oui, excuse-moi, je sais que je ne parle plus beaucoup, mais je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je me sens vide, comme si j'étais spectateur de ma vie. Que je ne peux plus interagir avec ce qui m'entoure.

Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas ! Personne ne te demande d'être toujours pleins de vie, surtout avec ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Oui, peut-être. Ma tante m'a appris que lorsqu' ils étaient jeunes, ils faisaient aussi partie d'une meute, dont l'Alpha était Talia Hale. La meute était petite, il y avait Talia, son mari, Peter, ma tante, l'émissaire Deaton, sa sœur qui aidait quand il y avait besoin, mon père Noah, ma mère Claudia ainsi que sa meilleure amie de l'époque qui faisait aussi partie de la famille de Talia, et Mélissa Mc Call, qui s'est greffée à la meute. Ma tante m'a raconté qu'à l'arrivé de Mélissa, la meilleure amie de ma mère est partie. Elle n'est revenue, que quelques jours avant la mort de ma mère. Caroline était présente lors de l'accident de voiture de ma mère. Mélissa l'a chassée, elle n'a pas pu assister à l'enterrement. D'après ce que m'a dit ma tante, Caroline était plus âgée qu'eux, elle doit avoir à l'heure actuelle près de 54 ans. J'ai demandé à Gillian de faire des recherches. J'aimerais la retrouver pour que je puisse lui parler. Peut-être que je saurai vraiment ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

Oui, c'est une bonne idée de la retrouver. Quant à cette meute, cela explique la facilité de vos parents à accepter le surnaturel.

Oui, mais je suis déçu de l'avoir appris par ma tante, et non par mon père. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a enlevé une part de notre histoire, à m'avoir caché toute cette partie.

Qu'y a-t-il d'autre, Stiles ? Tu ne me dis pas tout. Je pense qu'il y a une partie de ces récits qui te fait réfléchir ?

Oui, elle m'a parlé des compagnons.

Ah ! Et que t'a-t-elle dit qui te fait réfléchir autant ?

Elle m'a dit que je connaissais mon compagnon.

Et a-t-elle dit qui c'était ?

Oui, c'est Derek !

Je vois. Cela peut expliquer ce vide que tu ressens quand il n'est pas là ! Écoute Stiles, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, dit Jordan mal à l'aise

Je t'écoute !

J'ai des nouvelles de Derek. Avant de partir, il est venu me voir. Il m'a expliqué, pourquoi il est partait. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, je suis devenu un ami proche pour lui. Il est mon confident au même titre, que toi, mais je suis également le tien. Il sait que tu es son compagnon. Il a eu le cœur brisé quand tu as refusé de lui dire au revoir et…

QUOI ! J'AI REFUSE DE LUI DIRE AU REVOIR NON MAIS JE RÊVE ? C'EST LUI QUI A ENVOYÉ CETTE GARCE ME L ANNONCER, cria Stiles en gesticulant ses bras dans la voiture. Elle m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, qu'il l'avait choisi elle. Il m'a pris ma virginité, et le lendemain il est parti avec cette salope. J'ai couru au loft pour essayer de le retenir, mais comme me l'a dit Braeden, il était déjà parti.

Je comprends mieux, maintenant ! Mais je t'assure Stiles, Derek t'a cherché pour te dire au revoir avant de partir. Il me disait que son loup hurlait pour rester avec toi, mais qu'il devait partir car sa sœur était en danger. Il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi. De le contacter s'il y avait un problème, qu'il reviendrait.

Stiles réfléchit à ce que lui raconte Jordan. Il commence à fulminer contre cette manipulatrice de Braeden. Après un moment, la phrase de Jordan l'interpelle. Il se tourne vers Jordan et lui dit :

Derek revient !

Ce n'est pas une question, il en est certain. Il n'a plus qu'une phrase qui lui redonne le sourire : Derek revient à la maison enfin….

C'est avec le sourire de Stiles et le rire de Jordan, qu'ils passent devant le panneau Beacon Hills. Mais des questions tournent dans la tête de Jordan : Que va-t-il se passer et comment démasquer toutes les personnes impliquées ?

Avant même d'arriver devant l'allée de la maison Stillinski, ils aperçoivent Noah qui les attend, appuyé contre sa voiture

Quand il les aperçoit, il se relève et sourit a son fils. Il espère que ces vacances ont pu aider Stiles à sortir de son petit enfer quotidien. À peine Jordan éteint le moteur de la voiture, Noah ouvre la portière du côté de son fils. Il lui dit avec un sourire attendrit sur le visage :

Enfin rentré, tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

Bonjour papa, oui c'était génial, j'ai hâte d'y retourner ! C'était vraiment calme loin de toutes ses histoires de surnaturel, et j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur maman. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que vous avez fais partie d'une meute, et pas de n'importe laquelle, celle de Talia. Derek le sait-il ?

Je ne sais pas fils, mais nous pourrons lui dire si nous le revoyons. Stiles je sais que je n'ai pas était très présent pour toi ses dernières années, mais je vais me rattraper. Par contre, si je te semble pas dans mon état dans certaines situations, ne doute jamais de moi. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, moins tu en sauras mieux ce sera pour toi ! Ne m'en veux pas, je fais ça pour toi, mon fils, explique le père dans le creux de son oreille afin que personne ne puisse entendre, en le prenant dans ses bras.

Aller les jeunes, maintenant on rentre. Il y a une surprise pour vous dans la maison.

Ils laissent les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture, et s'avancent vers la maison. À peine la porte est ouverte qu'ils entendent un grand cri :

BIENVENU CHEZ VOUS

Merci ! répondit Jordan et Stiles en même temps.

Stiles s'approche et prend Isaac dans ses bras, ils sont vite rejoints par Lydia, Boyd, Jackson, Ethan enfin par Jordan et Noah. Ce dernier et Stiles se sentent enfin à la maison, même si Stiles a encore cette part de vide dans son cœur. Mais il sait qu'enfin, son compagnon reviendra pour lui. Il lui faudra prendre son mal en patience, mais il sera vite auprès de lui. Il se demande juste comment se passera leurs retrouvailles.

Et si l'autre garce revenait avec lui ?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

Une fois que toutes les accolades sont données et reçues, Stiles demande a Lydia :

Où est Malia ?

Elle est partie rejoindre son père

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle parte de la meute, elle ne voulais pas vraiment s'intégrer et quand tu es parti en vacances, on ne la voyais plus. Elle est juste venue me voir le jour de son départ pour me demander de te dire au revoir, et bonne chance.

Le shérif se recule du groupe, part vers le téléphone et dit :

Alors, on se les commandes ces pizzas ?

OUIIIIII ! cria le groupe et chacun donne sa garniture afin que le shérif puisse commander.

Il aime les soirées comme celle-là voir, il aime voir son fils si bien entouré, ça lui réchauffe le cœur. Bien sûr, il a compris que son fils ne serait pas le même qu'avant, temps que Derek ne serait pas revenu, mais il a bon espoir de le revoir bientôt.

Une fois toutes les pizzas commandées, il part à la cuisine pour sortir les boissons pour tout le monde, il est vite rejoint par Parrish.

Chef ?

Appelle-moi Noah, fiston. Comment va vraiment Stiles ?

Il a du mal à comprendre comment sa vie a pu changer en aussi peu de temps, mais il va mieux. Le fait d'avoir parlé avec sa tante de sa mère et de votre meute lui a fait du bien.

Il n'y a pas que ça, je me trompe ?

Non effectivement. Je lui ai appris que j'ai appelé Derek.

C'est très bien.

Ne vous en faites pas, il doit être rentré à l'heure qu'il est….

Pourquoi ne sait-il pas montré dans se cas ?

Vous comme moi savons qu'il y a un problème de meute. Pour le moment, bien que j'aie des soupçons, je n'ai aucune preuve. Et puis, il voulait sûrement attendre que Stiles revienne pour se montrer. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il revient pour lui.

Oui je sais qu'il y a des problèmes, nous en avons parler avec Deaton. Seigneur, je n'ai pas réussi à protéger mon fils de ça, pire, je l'ai mis en plein dans les problèmes. Il doit me détester !

Je sais qu'il vous aime, mais il n'a plus vraiment confiance en vous…

Ce qui est tout à fait normal vue la situation avec la meute …

Non, ce n'est pas en rapport avec les problèmes avec la meute. Ce n'est pas ça, dit Jordan en lui coupant la parole

Alors quoi ?

Il sait …

Oh mon dieu, non, ce n'est pas possible ! répondit Noah en baissant la tête avec une larme à l'œil. Comment le sait-il ?

Il vous a entendu parler avec elle après la dernière réunion de meute.

Jordan, quoi qu'il se passe, il faut que vous le protéger avec Derek. le Éloigne-le, le plus possible, je devrai faire ou dire des choses qu'il ne comprendra pas. Mais surtout, répète-lui combien je l'aime, il ne doit pas douter de ça. Je ne veux pas le perdre, s'il te plaît !

Nous le protégerons, je vous le…..

Jordan n'a pas pu finir sa phrase qu'une voix leur parvient.

De quoi faut il me protéger ? Que vas-tu faire ? Est-ce que c'est dangereux ?

Noah regarde alors son fils et lui dit :

Je suppose que tout le monde a entendu ?

Oui papa, à quoi t'attends-tu avec une meute de loups-garou s? Ils entendent même quand on fait pipi ! D'ailleurs, pour contrer ça papa, il va falloir installer une chaîne hi-fi dans les toilettes. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on continu de m'entendre faire pipi ou faire popot quand tout le monde est à la maison, et…..

C'est bon Stiles, répondit le shérif en s'esclaffant, puis il prend son fils dans ses bras, nous installerons ça ! Que dis-tu d'aller faire les magasins demain ?

Oui, ça serait super ! D'ailleurs si on pouvait acheter aussi le dernier jeu vidéo sorti, ça serait bien. Comme je vais souvent être seul maintenant, mais non attend,tu devais nous parler de ce qui se passe. Aller je me tais et explique-nous.

Non pas ici. Nous irons voir Deaton, on en parlera là-bas. Au moins personne ne pourra entendre. Par contre, les enfants, ne parlez de ça à personne, ce qui se dira restera entre nous. En parlant de ça, il nous attend demain, nous irons donc après avoir fait les magasins. Chacun devra porter un collier qui vous sera utile. Il ne faudra l'enlever sous aucun prétexte.

Malgré cette discussion sérieuse, et l'anxiété qu'il sent sur chacun des membres de la meute, Jackson décide de détendre l'atmosphère :

Stiles, as-tu réellement dis faire popot ?

Bah quoi ? Tu veux que je le dise comment je ne vais pas dire faire caca, si ?

Tout le monde éclate de rire devant la mine sérieuse et concentrée de Stiles.

Les pizzas sont livrées. Avant de s'installer dans le salon, Lydia demande à Ethan et Jackson d'aller chercher les boissons alcoolisées. Elles sont préparées par ses soins, pour les loups garous. Noah n'aime pas que l'alcool circule dans le groupe, mais après tout, ils dorment sur place. Et puis, il sera là si besoin.

C'est vers deux heures du matin, après le récit de Stiles et Jordan de leurs vacances, que tout le monde installe des matelas pour se coucher, sous l'œil attendrit du shérif. Après être passé à la douche, il descend pour dire bonne nuit aux amis de son fils, mais tout le monde est enseveli en tas uniforme de bras et de jambes autour de Stiles. Il se promet que dès que toute cette histoire sera finie, il participera à ce coucher spécial meute, car ça lui a manqué depuis toutes ces années.

Le réveil de la meute se fait calmement par le shérif. Il s'est levé tôt et a préparé des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des pancakes et du jus d'orange pressé. Une fois le petit déjeuner englouti, ils décident d'aller au centre commercial ensemble.

Après que Stiles ait choisi son jeu vidéo et sa mini chaîne hi-fi pour la salle de bain, ils décident d'aller prendre un verre à la cafétéria, avant d'aller au cabinet vétérinaire voir Deaton.

Arrivé au cabinet, Deaton les fait rentrer dans la pièce insonorisée et leur apporte enfin des réponses à leurs questions :

Bien, maintenant que Stiles est de retour avec Jordan, je vais pouvoir enfin vous parler de ce que je soupçonne. Je pense que tous ici vous voyez quelques membres de la meute changer, et pour vous préserver de cela, je vous ai fabriqué une amulette. Ne l'enlevez sous aucun prétexte.

Oui, le shérif nous l'a déjà dit, répond Isaac.

Bien, acquiesça Deaton. Il leur donne une amulette à chacun de la même couleur, sauf celle du shérif dont la couleur est plus pâle. Lydia qui s'en aperçoit et s'apprête à demander pourquoi ce changement de couleur, remarque que Deaton n'a rien donner à Stiles et Jordan. Elle demande donc :

Deaton, pourquoi Stiles et Jordan n'en n'ont pas ? Et pourquoi celle du shérif et plus pâle que les nôtres ?

Tout simplement parce que Stiles et Jordan en ont déjà une qui vient de la tante de Stiles, je me trompe ? demande Deaton en se tournant vers les deux concernés.

Non, on en a eu une avant de partir, ma tante à demandé à ce qu'elle ne soit visible de personne, ou de loin et vite fait, pourquoi Deaton ?

Tout simplement car elle vous protégera du parfum de certains membres de la meute. Ce parfum a la capacité de vous faire manipuler et contrôler vos actions. Je me répète, mais ne la montrez à personne qui ne soit pas ici.

D'accord et pour la couleur de celle du shérif ? réitère Lydia

Tout simplement car le shérif a déjà été touché. Nous avons besoin d'une personne pour jouer les taupes, afin de pouvoir trouver la tête pensante de cette mascarade, répondit une voix à la porte.

Chris, tu es enfin là ! Merci, je ne te savais pas encore de retour, quand es tu arrivé ? demande le shérif.

Nous sommes rentrés il y a quelques jours, dit-il en regardant Stiles, espérant qu'il comprenne son message, puis continue à s'expliquer. Nous n'avons prévenu personne. J'avais besoin de voir ce qui se tramait. Je vais devoir refaire surface, officiellement pour ma fille, je rentrerai que ce soir. Inutile de vous dire que vous ne m'avez pas vu aujourd'hui et n'êtes au courant de rien.

Après ses quelques mots, il regarde chaque personne dans les yeux, il s'arrête sur Stiles et lui dit :

Je suis désolé mon garçon, ma fille fait partie des membres dont il faut se méfier. Je sais quel mal elle te fait. Pour te donner du courage, dis-toi que Scott se fait manipuler. Je te promets de l'arrêter avant que ça n'aille trop loin. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Mélissa, Scott, Alisson et Théo sont partis en Week-end dans une de mes propriétés. Il ne rentre que ce soir, je pense qu'une réunion de meute s'impose, on vous attend ce soir.

AU loft ? demande Isaac

Non, Stiles sait où nous allons se rejoindre, répond Chris

Bon à ce soir, je n'en sais pas plus que ce que Chris vous a dit, je dois faire quelques recherches en attendant.

C'est sur ses paroles que la meute quitte les lieux. Stiles avec un grand sourire mais aussi de l'appréhension, il va enfin le revoir …..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Quatre voitures se garent devant un immeuble. Tout le monde est déjà devant la porte, quand ils remarquent que Stiles est resté assis à son volant. Ce dernier est stressé mais heureux. Il se répète que Derek est de retour.

Il en sauterait bien partout, mais un doute s'installe en lui : que va-t-il se passer ? Est-ce que Derek sait que c'est son compagnon ? Est-ce que Breaden est là ? Lui aussi est-il manipulé par ce parfum ? Et si Derek ne veut pas de lui que va-t-il faire ?

Non, c'est décidé ! Il attendra que ce soit Derek qui fasse le premier pas. C'est sur cette résolution, qu'il sort de la voiture. A peine sa portière fermée, qu'il sent Lydia le prendre par la taille. Avec un sourire qui lui réchauffe le cœur, elle lui donne le courage d'entrer dans le loft. Ils sont dans les derniers à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Ils entendent déjà le brouhaha des retrouvailles.

Sitôt que Stiles entre dans la pièce, un grand silence se fait. Comme s'ils étaient une seule personne, tout le monde se pousse pour que Derek voit Stiles. Ce dernier sent ses jambes flageoler, il a envie de pleurer. Derek, déjà anxieux de le revoir mais heureux, sent les sentiments de Stiles et se rapproche de lui doucement. Une fois en face du jeune humain, il touche sa joue d'une main. N'y tenant plus, il l'attrape par la taille de l'autre bras, l'approche de son corps et l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas un baiser romantique. Il montre à quel point ils se sont manqués, à quel point ils sont heureux de se retrouver, et toutes les promesses non dites depuis que Derek est parti. A travers ce baiser, il veut montrer à Stiles la seule chose qu'il peut et veux lui promettre. En se séparant, ils laissent leur front l'un contre l'autre et Derek lui dit :

Plus jamais je ne repars sans toi, tu m'as manqué, je ne peux plus te quitter.

Plus jamais sans toi ! acquiese Stiles et le baiser reprend plus doucement sous les applaudissements de leurs amis.

PAPOU ! PAPOU ! c'est qui c'est zens-là ? Est où tonton ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers un petit garçon qui se réveille à peine et qui tient un nounours en loup contre lui et a un pouce dans sa bouche. Stiles a un moment de panique, l'enfant est métissé, brun avec les yeux marrons et surtout, il appelle Derek papou. Son cœur ratte un battement prit d'angoisse et il commence à reculer sentant un début de crise arriver. Derek, qui s'est baissé pour porter le petit dans ses bras, s'aperçoit de l'état de Stiles, il se rapproche avec le petit dans ses bras et enlace son ami de son autre bras. Il le regarde dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix apaisante :

Chutt ! Stiles ce n'est pas mon fils. Je te présente Louka, c'est le fils de ma cousine. Ils sont venus avec moi car son mari a été tué et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester dans sa meute. Je te promets, amour, je n'ai pas d'enfant, il n'y a eu et il n'y aura que toi. Tu es mon compagnon.

Il finit sa phrase avec un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles. Ils entendent une petite voix s'élever et Derek sens le petit gigoter pour retourner sur le sol.

Papou, il a un z'amoureu, papou a un z'amoureu, beurkkkkkkkk !

La meute éclate de rire ainsi que Stiles qui s'est rapprocher du corps de Derek.

Aller petit monstre, viens prendre le goûter avant que tonton et maman ne rentrent, dit Derek en s'avançant vers un sac posé sur une table.

Di papou, z'appel comment ton z'amoureux ?

Tu peux lui demander, mon grand, répond Derek, sous les yeux de la meute médusée qui n'a jamais vu Derek aussi calme qu'en cet instant.

Le petit garçon se tourne alors vers Stiles et s'avance vers lui, sous l'œil attendri de Derek et ceux de Noah qui retrouve en ce petit garçon son fils au même âge.

Di m'z'ieu, t'appel comment

Je m'appelle Stiles, répondit-il en se mettant à genoux face au petit. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Moi c'est Louka, z'ai 3 z'ans comme ça ! dit il en lui montrant 5 doigts sous le rire de Stiles

Non bonhomme, là tu me montre 5 doigts pour dire 3 ans. Il faut montrer tous seulement ces doigts là, explique Stiles en lui baissant 2 doigts.

Waouhhh c'est vachement beaucoup ça, et toi t'as quel z'aze ?

J'ai 18 ans.

T'es vaz'ment vieux, dis donc ! s'exclame le petit

Ça y est, tu es debout, petit monstre. Ta maman arrive, elle finit son appel avec ta grand-mère, dit Chris en entrant dans le loft. Papou t'a donné ton goûter ?

Papou est en train de lui sortir du sac, répliqua Stiles

Bien le bonjour à tous ! s'exclama une voix de femme à la porte.

Tout le monde se retourne, elle détaille alors tous les membre de la meute en sachant très bien qu'ils la scrutent également.

Angie, je te présente la meute. Voici Isaac, Jackson, Ethan, Jordan, Lydia, Noah et voilà Stiles

Enchantée, je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin Stiles, tu ne sais même pas le calvaire que ce loup nous a fait vivre à parler de toi du matin jusque dans son sommeil, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je suis ravi également de vous rencontrer, vous êtes la maman de Louka ?

Ah je vois que mon bébé a déjà rencontré tout le monde ?

Oui maman, répondit Louka la bouche couverte de chocolat, puis montrant Stiles du doigt, il rajoute pour sa maman. Lui c'est tilze, il est cro vieux maman. Il a beaucoup comme ça d'aze, et puis c'est le z'amoureux de Papou.

Sa mère rigole et lui dit alors que si Stiles est vieux, elle est un dinosaure mais le petit ne veux rien savoir, Stiles est le plus vieux de tous les 3 réunis.

Enfin Deaton arrive, et la réunion peut enfin commencer. Il n'y a rien de nouveau depuis l'après-midi, mais il demande quand même à ce que Stiles s'installe ailleurs. Noah accepte, le cœur lourd, et c'est avec l'accord du père que son fils partira le soir-même vivre avec Derek, Angie et Louka au manoir. Bien qu'il ait tilté quand il a su qu'ils allaient vivre au manoir, cet endroit carbonisé, il se rassure quand Derek lui apprend qu'il l'a fait restaurer pendant son absence et qu'une chambre est prête pour chacun des membres de la meute, et qu'étant shérif, il devrait avoir des papiers à signer, afin de lui montrer le côté de la fôret qui lui appartient. Un mur est en construction de façon à être tranquille avec des petits louveteaux, pendant les pleines lunes.

Deaton explique donc à Stiles, qu'il doit être un maximum loin de son père. En restant il pourrait entendre des choses qui seraient en mesure de l'affaiblir mentalement, mais qu'avant son départ pour chez Derek, il doit simuler une dispute avec son père pour rendre cela plus crédible et pour faire avancer leur enquête.

Il demande donc à Noah de contacter Mélissa et de lui donner rendez-vous en journée la semaine prochaine pour être sur que Stiles rentre de l'école et, puisse entendre la conversation afin de débuter la dispute. Noah et Stiles acceptent. Le téléphone de ce dernier sonne il décroche :

Allo tata ?

Oui mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Et ton père, ça va ?

Oui tout va bien, nous sommes avec la meute, Derek, Chris Argent, Deaton, Angie, ainsi que son fils Louka

Chris Argent est là ? Oh mon dieu, ça fait tellement longtemps. Est-il toujours aussi beau qu'il l'était au lycée ?

Je ne sais pas, tata, je peux essayer de t'envoyer une photo, si tu le souhaites ?

Oui j'aimerais beaucoup avoir une photo de notre ancienne meute

Ne t'en fais pas, je demanderai à ton ancienne meute une photo de groupe

Très bien, mon chéri. Mais dis-moi qui est cette Angie, je n'en ai pas entendu parler ?

C'est la cousine de Derek, je viens de la rencontrer

La cousine de Derek ? Est-ce la fille de Caroline ? Stiles, demande-lui ?

Stiles pose alors la question à la concernée qui acquiesce. Tout le monde entend le cri de joie de Gillian, et le murmure de Noah qui répète sans cesse Caroline. Avant de raccrocher, Gillian demande à Angie d'appeler sa mère afin qu'elle revienne au plus vite, elle-même reviendra à Beacon Hills dans 2 jours. Car si ce qu'elle pense est en train de se réaliser, alors il leur faudra toute l'aide disponible.

Après cette interruption téléphonique, Derek demande donc pourquoi prendre Mélissa pour simuler la fameuse dispute ? Et surtout, qui est cette Gillian qui connaît sa tante ? Stiles commence à lui compter l'histoire de sa tante et fini celle par Mélissa, sous les grognements du loup de Derek. Ce dernier sent la honte du shérif au fur et à mesure que Stiles parle, mais il sent aussi le désespoir et l'incompréhension qui émane de Stiles ainsi que la déception. Il le sert plus fort contre lui et le rassure en disant qu'il le protégera, que tout se passera bien. Il est tellement en colère que les membres de la meute retiennent leur respiration.

Derek ne se rend pas compte que ses yeux ont changés de couleur deux fois durant le récit. Ils sont d'abord passés au jaune, puis, sont devenu rouge quand sa colère est devenue écrasante. C'est Stiles qui remarque ce phénomène et qui lui en parle, Derek se tourne vers Deaton pour des explications. Les membres de la meute relâche leur respiration en même temps, après que la colère de Derek soit retombée pour faire place à l'incompréhension. Ce n'est pas Deaton mais Angie qui répond :

Tout simplement, car tu es redevenu un Alpha en voulant protéger ton compagnon, et si la meute a réagi face à ta colère, c'est qu'il t'ont reconnu en temps qu'Alpha.

Pardon, mais je ne suis plus un Alpha. Scott en est un

Non, Scott n'est plus notre Alpha depuis qu'il suit cette garce ! Pardon Chris.

Non ce n'est rien, Lydia, je te comprends. Je suis moi-même déçu par ma fille, elle est devenue comme sa tante. Je n'ai pas voulu le voir avant, mais je n'ai pas le choix que d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est sur cette révélation et des baisers échangés entre les compagnons, que tout le monde se sépare. Derek donne son numéro à chaque membre de sa meute avant qu'ils ne partent.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

Le retour à l'école se fait dans la bonne humeur, il y a toujours deux groupes distincts, mais chacun passe une bonne journée. L'autre partie de la meute ont été prévenu du retour de Derek par Alison.

Malgré une bonne matinée pour Stiles, les hostilités sont lancées à l'heure du repas. La meute de Derek sont tous assis à une table dans un coin du réfectoire, quand la Meute McCall arrive sans leur Alpha, qui a était en retenu avec Harris.

Regarde qui va là Théo ! Alors Stiles je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui ?

Ah et pourquoi ça Alison ?

Je te penser en train de pleurer dans les jupes de Derek, maintenant qu'il est revenu. Ah mais suis-je bête il ne t'a pas prévenu de son retour, pourquoi le ferait-il d'ailleurs ? S'abaisser à côtoyer un tueur ne ressemble pas aux Hale. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que dans peu de temps tu te retrouveras seul quand Derek saura que tu as tué un innocent, je pense lui apprendre ce soir à une réunion de meute qui se déroulera dans notre loft.

Ce n'est pas votre loft c'est celui de Derek, Allison.

C'est là que tu te trompes Stiles. il est parti. Le loft appartient à l'alpha et l'alpha c'est Scott, met toi ça dans ta tête de débile.

Lydia qui en avait assez entendu se lève et se place devant Allison et lui administre une gifle qui résonne dans tout le réfectoire. Plus aucune personne ne parle et regarde tous dans leur direction. Scott, loin de se douter de ce qui se passe, arrive au réfectoire avec un sourire qu'il perd à son arrivée. En voyant la scène devant lui, il court et se place à côté de Lydia et demande :

Que se passe-t-il ?

Lydia m'a agressé ! On cherchait juste à discuter avec eux, répond Alison en se collant a Scott.

\- Ce soir, au loft, réunion de meute et plus jamais personne ne touche à un cheveu de ce qui est mien, est-ce bien compris ? demande-t-il en regardant chaque personne du groupe d'un regard noir et rajoute en regardant Stiles : tu n'es pas le bienvenu. Éloigne toi de ma meute et vite avant que je n'appelle mon père pour t'arrêter.

Stiles baisse les yeux, il eut pour réconfort la main de Jackson lui serrant l'épaule. De peur de craquer, il décide de partir du lycée et rentrer chez lui.

Stiles est tellement mal, qu'il ne voit pas la voiture de Mélissa garée plus bas. Après être rentré poser son sac et enlever ses chaussures, il s'avance pour aller à la cuisine, histoire de se préparer un sandwich. Sauf qu'au moment de pousser la porte, elle s'ouvre sur Mélissa, les lèvres gonflées et rouges. Elle le toise, se met à sourire, et prononce ces quelques mots qui sonnent douloureux aux oreilles de Stiles.

Chéri, ton fils est rentré plus tôt que prévu, nous ne pourrons donc pas monter et réessayer de faire ce petit nous. Scott va être tellement déçu.

Le shérif, qui avait entendu l'arrivée de son fils, savait ce qui allait se passer. Il s'y était préparé mais la douleur qu'il ressent dans son cœur le fait vaciller. Il prend sur lui et sort de la pièce, se met derrière Mélissa, la prend par la taille et regarde son fils

Fils que fais-tu là, tu devrais être au lycée ?

Laisse le donc s'il a envie de rester fainéant c'est son problème, et puis au moins on a plus à se cacher : il est au courant pour nous. Toi qui ne savais pas comment lui dire que tu m'aimais depuis toutes ses années... Tu vois Stiles avec ton père ça a été le coup de foudre entre nous depuis que nous sommes au lycée mais je n'étais pas prête à me mettre en couple alors il a décidé de se rabattre sur la personne qui lui courrait derrière : ta mère. Inutile de te dire que quand il a voulu la larguer, elle lui a appris qu'elle était enceinte de toi, et lui, en homme d'honneur, t'a assumé. J'ai appris à te supporter à ta naissance, je t'ai même aimé de ton mon cœur,quand ta mère est tombée malade par ta faute. Je savais qu'elle était condamnée et que ton père me reviendrait. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant qu'il ne se laisse faire, il a juste fallut prendre mon mal en patience. Et regarde où on en est. Maintenant j'ai réussi à passer en premier dans son cœur avant toi, un enfant capricieux égoïste qui n'aurait jamais dû être né.

Stiles se sent vaciller : il regarde son père pendant ce récit qui lui brise le cœur. Il veut que son père l'arrête de parler, mais il la laisse faire. Il commence à croire ce que lui dit Mélissa mais il peut voir des larmes dans les yeux de son père ainsi qu'un léger vacillement. Il se rappelle alors de ce qu'il lui avait dit en rentrant de vacances, et leur plan pour l'éloigner de chez lui. Bien qu'il ne devait partir que la semaine d'après, il décide que c'est le bon moment.

Tu as fini de cracher ton venin, je te le laisse. Je préfère me barrer, que de vous voir ensembles, vous êtes des pourritures je vous hais.

Il fait demi-tour et va préparer ses valises, il en profite pour écrire un SMS groupé disant ¨je me barre¨, comme c'était prévu dans le plan. Au moins ils comprendront. Une fois son armoire vide et ses affaires d'école ainsi que son ordinateur et son chargeur dans des sacs, il claque la porte de sa chambre et au moment de passer la porte d'entrée, il se retourne et regarde Melissa dans les yeux et lui dit

Maintenant la place et libre pour ton chien de fils, et pour ce bâtard que tu veux tant. Mais dis-toi bien que quand mon père auras compris ce que tu es vraiment, il te quittera et je serais là pour te cracher dessus. Quand à ma mère, elle t'emmerde et ne t'as jamais aimé. Jusqu'à la fin elle t'a haï.

Il n'est pas assez réactif car il se prend une gifle monumentale de la part de Mélissa, et sous le regard médusé du shérif qui veut l'emmener loin de toute cette merde, mais il n'a pas le choix que de suivre cette vipère pour le moment.

Barre toi et ne reviens pas. Tu n'es plus rien pour cette maison ni pour cette meute. Part loin et ne reviens surtout pas. Tu n'as plus ta place ici, crache-t-elle.

C' est sur ses paroles et un dernier regard pour son père où il lui transmet tout son amour en espérant qu'il est compris, que Stiles part, les larmes aux yeux et se rend au manoir où l'attend toute la meute Hale, qui ont séché les cours dès qu'ils ont recu le SMS de leur ami. Derek l'attend devant la porte . Stiles est à peine sorti de sa voiture qu'il fonce sur son compagnon et s'effondre en pleurs dans les bras de Derek. Il sent une petite main lui tapoter la jambe : il baisse le regard et voit Louka les larmes aux yeux qui tient dans sa main une tasse.

Tien tilze ! Quand je suis triste papou et maman me fait du socolat saud , et me lit une histoire et z'ai droit a un bizou mazique, iens tilze !

Stiles le suit donc jusqu'à la chambre de Derek et s'installe sur le lit comme lui demande le petit. Sous le regard de la meute qui les ont suivi en pleurs, Louka s'installe contre Stiles et avant de lui raconter une histoire imaginaire lui fait un bisou sur le cœur pour plus avoir mal. Derek s'installe de l'autre côté et entoure les deux garçons avec son bras. Après 30 minutes d'histoire inventé par un petit garçon de 3 ans, ils s'endorment. Derek les regarde un moment dormir et décide de redescendre au salon avec la meute qui est restée dans le couloir derrière la porte.

A peine sont-il assis sur les canapés que la porte s'ouvre sur un Deaton inquiet et un Chris hors de lui.

J'ai reçu un SMS de Noah me demandant de rejoindre son fils. Que sait il passé ?

Nous ne savons pas pour ce qui c'est passé chez lui mais on peux te dire ce qui s'est passé au lycée avec ta chère fille, crache Jackson.

Isaac se met donc à raconter les événements du repas du midi, et chaque membre de la meute rajoute son petit commentaire. Chris reste sans voix par la cruauté de sa fille : il sait qu'ils doivent agir vite.

Nous n'avons plus le choix. Je pense qu'il faut réunir les autres membres de l'ancienne meute Deaton. Dit Chris.

Oui, j'appelle Gillian et Caroline si on peut me donner les numéros.

Je te le donne de suite, répond Angie puis se tournant vers Derek elle rajoute : Tu dois chercher le numéro de Gillian dans le téléphone de Stiles.

Très bien je vais le chercher, mais Chris j'aimerais savoir ce qui a mis Stiles dans cet état !

Oui je me doute que tout le monde veut savoir, va chercher le numéro, on les contacte et quand tout le monde sera réuni, Noah vous expliquera !

Après que Deaton et Chris ont téléphoné aux deux femmes qui ont confirmé leurs arrivées pour le lendemain matin, Chris demande à tout le monde de rentrer chez eux. Lydia, soucieuse pour son ami, demande quand même :

Et pour la réunion de meute de ce soir, que faisons-nous ?

Vous devrez y aller, faire comme si de rien était. Je dirais, même pire, faire comme si vous êtes indifférents à ce qui arrive pour Stiles, répond Deaton sous le grognement de Derek.

Calme-toi, Noah sera là-bas ainsi que Melissa. J'aimerais que vous regardiez le comportement des trois abrutis. Mettez en conflit les couples et voyais comment les filles font pour les faire se ranger de leurs avis. Mais surtout essayer de vous contrôler, ils ne doivent pas douter de vous un seul instant. S'ils pensent que vous vous doutez de quelques choses, il risque de changer leurs plans et ça ne nous aidera pas. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je sais qu'Allison est partie avec Scott et Théo, je vais pouvoir fouiller un peu a la maison, voir si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant pour toi Deaton.

Bien mais et Stiles dans tout ça ? On ne peut pas le laisser seul ce soir dans son état, dit Isaac.

Non je reste ici avec lui et Louka, répond Deaton. Angie je pense que tu devrais aller à la meute, pour te présenter, si tu n'y vas pas ils vont trouver ça bizarre.

Bien, mais faites attention à Stiles ! Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais mon fils à l'air de tenir à lui. Et croyais-moi, quand on connaît mon fils, c'est difficile de croire qu'il s'attache aussi vite à quelqu'un ! Sous sa tête d'ange, il a ses côtés démons...

Comment cela ? demande Deaton.

Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tant que tout ceci n'est pas sur le point d'être réglé, ne le mettez pas dans la même pièce que ces trois abrutis, car il prendra la décision de leur sort pour vous, répond Angie.

Pourquoi un louveteau de trois ans déciderais pour nous ? demande Chris.

Qui as dit que c'était un louveteau ? répond Angie en regardant Chris dans les yeux avec un air de défi.

Pensez vous que cette histoire sera fini pour la pleine lune la semaine prochaine ? demande Jackson qui a peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler a cette période.

Oui je pense que ce n'est qu'une question d'heures maintenant. Bon allez, je vais fouiner dans les affaires de ma fille, dit Chris en se levant. Je vous vois demain matin ici pour l'arrivée de Gillian et Caroline, je viendrais avec Noah. A demain et prenais soin de Stiles, Deaton.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que la meute se prépare pour aller au loft pour la réunion organisée par Scott. Avant de partir, Derek décide d'aller réveiller son compagnon afin de lui donner un résumé de ce qui s'est dit et lui promet de rentrer vite. Après un baiser passionné, Derek disparaît avec sa camaro dans un rugissement de pneu, suivi par le reste de sa meute qui a pris le temps de donner l'accolade à leur ami.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Désolé pour cette longue attente mais j'ai eu un soucis de pc. J'ai du le mettre en reparation puis ensuite probleme d'internet qui a cramé a cause de violents orages et puis un concours de fanfiction a écrire , bref je suis désolé de cette longue absence ... J espere retrouver des reviews pour cette histoire en esperant qu'elle vous plaisent toujours autant**_

Chapitre 12

Chris revient au manoir, avec des pizzas pour tout le monde. Quand il rentre, il voit Stiles assis sur le canapé, Louka sur ses genoux. Deaton, qui est assis sur le deuxième canapé, se lève à son arrivée.

\- - As-tu trouvé quelque-chose ?

\- - Oui j'ai trouvé ça, répond Chris en lui tendant un gros flacon d'un liquide jaune, j'ai préféré te l'emmener. A ton avis qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- - Je ne sais pas mais j'ai pris quelques éprouvettes et mon microscope pour faire des analyses, je vais aller chercher ça dans la voiture, et m'installer sur la grande table pour travailler. Peux-tu essayer de faire parler Stiles ? Il ne dit rien et fixe le mur. Si je ne voyais pas son torse se relever à chaque inspiration, je penserais qu'il ne respire plus.

\- - Oui je vais m'en occuper... Sais-tu ce qu'est Louka ?

\- - Non mais si je m'en tiens aux dires d'Angie, il serait un enfant puissant.

\- - Bien, je vais aller les voir ! Travailles bien.

Après une heure à faire des tests, Deaton se rapproche de Chris et lui dit :

\- - Ça y est, je sais ce que c'est !

\- - Dis-nous tout ! répond Chris.

\- - C'est de l'aconit mélangé avec de l'argent et des baie sauvages.

\- - Autrement dit, ils peuvent contrôler les loups de cette façon ? En les droguant et les tuant petit à petit.

\- - Oui c'est bien ça ! Je suis désolé que ta fille est tournée de cette façon.

\- - Non il fallait sans douter : elle en veut a Derek et Stiles pour la mort de sa mère. Elle veut se venger... je vais prévenir ma famille sur Paris. Je lui prépare un vol pour demain soir, ça laisse le temps de régler cette histoire.

\- - Pourquoi ce mélange fonctionne sur mon père ? demande alors Stiles, qui est muet depuis le départ de Derek.

\- - Bonne question fiston, je pense que Mélissa a mélangé cette substance avec le parfum de ta mère.

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Ton père et ta mère étaient des Âmes sœurs, pas des compagnons mais ça a presque le même lien aussi fort, surtout pour ta mère qui était une émissaire débutante…

Pendant ce temps au loft, la meute de Derek étant arrivée en premier, ses membres faisaient pleins de spéculations sur ce qui se passait et cherchaient comment régler le problème. Deux voitures se font entendre : la meute prend donc place sur les sièges à des places spécifiques afin de bien observer ce qui se trame. Sauf Derek qui se positionne contre un mur, mais avant il a eu le temps d'enlever son amulette et de la glisser dans les mains de Lydia qui fronce les sourcils en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle n'a que quelques secondes pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi Derek fait cela, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Allison, Noah et Mélissa rentrent enfin. Cette dernière tire Noah à sa suite sur un fauteuil. Noah s'assoit et Mélissa se positionne sur ses genoux, Allison prend un autre fauteuil.

\- - Vous êtes en couple shérif ? demande Jackson.

\- - Oui, il l'est. Cela ne se voit pas ? réponds Mélissa à sa place, en les regardant avec un œil noir

\- - Bien, maintenant que ma belle-mère a clarifié ça, nous allons commencer la réunion ! décide Allison.

\- - Mais il manque l'alpha, Jordan, Erica et Théo, dit Isaac.

\- Jordan n'a pas été prévenu, Erica est partie dans sa famille pour un problème personnel, Théo a des choses à faire et pour Scott, nous pouvons commencer sans lui, je sais de quoi il veut parler !

\- - Il faut attendre l'alpha, gronde Derek.

Sous le regard de la meute, Allison se lève et s'approche de Derek puis susurre à son oreille de façon a ce que tout le monde entende :

\- - Non, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui... toi et moi savons qui est vraiment l'alpha et ce n'est certainement pas un homme !

Derek fronce les sourcils mais accepte, il commence a comprendre ce qui se passe : il regarde discrètement du coté de Noah et voit à son visage que lui aussi commence à comprendre. Il décide alors de jouer le jeu, mais avant de pouvoir parler, il est coupé par Mélissa :

\- - Qui est cette femme qui est à côté d'Isaac ?

\- - Je suis Angie, la cousine de Derek, je vis chez lui maintenant avec mon petit garçon. Répond-elle en se levant.

\- - Tu es un loup garou ?

\- - Oui j'en suis une !

\- - Bien nous verrons si tu es digne de confiance pour rentrer dans ma meute, en attendant tu peux t'asseoir, intervient Allison.

Angie retourne s'asseoir à côté d'Isaac, son regard se lève sur le shérif qui la fixe. Sa louve gratte à la surface : elle veut jouer avec le Shérif. Elle inspire et expire pour garder sa louve en contrôle. Lydia, qui voit ça, rit sous cape, car si elle a visé juste, Noah vient de trouver une femme à son goût... et vu le regard appréciateur d'Angie, cela doit être réciproque. Elle espère juste que si cette histoire se termine bien, le shérif puisse faire à nouveau confiance à cette femme et surtout que Stiles accepte cette relation. Elle est coupée dans ses réflexions par la voix de son Alpha :

\- - Alors de quoi voulez-vous nous parler ?

\- - Déjà, de l'exclusion définitive de ce crétin de Stiles de la meute McCall, répond Mélissa.

\- - Au moins, il ne m'énervera plus à traîner dans mes pattes ! Répond Derek en évitant que son loup ne déchiquette la gorge de cette dernière, d'avoir ainsi parler de son compagnon.

\- - Oui, nous nous en sortirons mieux sans lui, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? demande Mélissa à Noah.

\- - Bien sûr, répond-il.

\- - Bien et si nous annoncions à la meute notre mariage et ce petit nous que nous voudrions faire ?

\- - Mais nous n'avons pas parler de mariage ! s'exclame Noah.

\- - Oh mais mon chéri, tu ne crois pas que j'accepterais de vivre avec toi sans être marié ?! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- - Euh non, bien sûr que non ! Répond-il, morose.

\- - Bien, un point de fait si nous passons a la suite ? coupe Allison.

\- - Quelle est cette suite ? demande Lydia.

\- - Ah oui, tu es là toi petite peste, bon la suite est...

Avant de finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvre sur un Scott fronçant les sourcils à la vue de toute la meute réunie sans lui. Depuis 1une heure, sa tête tournait et son esprit était dans le brouillard. Il demande donc :

\- Allison, pourquoi parle tu à ma place ? Je suis l'alpha je te rappelle.

Allison se déplace, se colle à Scott et lui dit après un baiser sur son oreille qui fait frissonner Scott :

\- - Mais mon chéri bien sûr que tu es l'alpha, je voulais juste t'aider.

\- - Ah euh oui, pas de soucis, je vais te laisser faire et m'asseoir. Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai la tête qui tourne, répond Scott sous le regard de la meute, qui a enfin trouvé comment faisait les deux filles pour manipuler les loups.

\- - Bien, donc voici le dernier point : l'oméga qui tue dans ma ville. C'est inacceptable, il faut s'en débarrasser, et vite.

\- Nous le chasserons de la ville dès que nous le trouverons, dit Jackson.

\- - Non, nous le tuerons. Mon arbalète s'ennuie, elle a besoin de sang. N'est-ce pas belle maman ?

\- - Oui ma chérie. Bon allez, la réunion est finie.

Lydia réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle sait qu'il faut réunir toute la meute afin d'éradiquer le problème. Elle lance donc une invitation à toute la meute.

\- - Que dites-vous de faire un barbecue demain soir au loft ? Nous pourrions faire une soirée film.

\- - Oui c'est une bonne idée ! répond Jackson, qui comprend où veut en venir son ex. Comme ça, ça nous feras au moins un film sans le débit de parole de l'autre emmerdeur.

\- - Bien, voilà notre planning de demain soir. Sur ce, la réunion est finie. A demain soir, je dirais vers 18h ici à notre loft ? dit Mélissa, sous le froncement de sourcils de Derek qui n'apprécie pas qu'on s'approprie ce qui est à lui.

\- - Oui, acquiesce la meute.

\- - Bon mon chéri, tu viens ? Nous devons rentrer et manger, je travaille ce soir, bien que tu sois toi en vacances.

\- - Vous êtes en vacances shérif ? demande Ethan. Mais pourquoi vous ne les avez pas prises avant pour profiter de partir avec Stiles, plutôt que de laisser Jordan y aller a votre place ?

Mélissa, qui ne voulait pas que Noah réponde, se presse de partir en tirant le shérif par le bras. Ce dernier se permet de regarder Angie et de lui sourire avant de passer la porte, pendant qu'Allison se charge de répondre ;

\- - Est-ce qu'on te pose des questions à toi pièce rapportée, va donc t'installer dans le lit de ton mec et laisse nous tranquille ! On a pas besoin de tapette ici ! s'exclame Allison.

Cette fois, s'en est trop pour Derek qui bondit et la prend par le cou dans un grognement qui fait couiner sa meute.

\- - Fais attention a ce que tu dis ! Je suis à deux doigt de te tordre le cou, espèce de sous merde.

Scott réagit en grondant, pensant qu'il est encore l'alpha de Derek. Ce dernier se rappelle qu'il doit encore jouer le jeu, lâche Allison qui en profite pour lui administre un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes, continue en lui donnant un coup de poing en plein visage. Derek essaye de maîtriser son loup qui veut se défendre. Allison crache au visage de Derek, qui est encore a terre. Elle lui dit alors, sur un ton méprisant mais plein de calme :

\- - Espèce de clébard, attend qu'on en ait fini avec Stiles et je te tuerais de mes propres mains !

Pendant ce temps, loin de se douter que les effets du parfum commencent à se dissiper sur Scott et que son cerveau commence à analyser la situation, Scott sent une main se glisser dans une de ses poches, il tourne la tête et voit Lydia lui faire signe de se taire. Il comprend qu'il doit faire comme si de rien était, il se doute qu'il y a une explication à tout cela. En mettant sa main dans sa poche, il sent un collier. Il fronce les sourcils à l'intention de Lydia, qui lui montre le sien discrètement.

Il fronce les sourcils face aux paroles d'Allison. Derek qui sent l'incompréhension qui émane de Scott, le regarde discrètement, la tête baissée. Scott regarde alors les autres membres de la meute et recule d'un pas en se remémorant ce qui leur a dit depuis quelques temps. Il se promet de le mettre ce soir quand Allison sera sorti avec Théo. Il aura beaucoup plus de temps pour réfléchir vu qu'il sera seul jusqu'à demain soir au barbecue.

Loin de se douter de ce revirement de situation, et surtout que Scott a enfin l'amulette qui le protège de tout ceci, Allison se tourne vers lui et se colle contre son corps avec une moue qu'il aurait pu trouver adorable avant, mais la qui le répugne maintenant. Quand à cette odeur ! Comment a-t-il fait pour y voir le signe que c'était sa compagne, comme elle lui a fait croire tous ce temps. Il en frissonne de dégoût, heureusement Allison pense que c'est d'envie qu'il frissonne, elle l'entraîne donc jusqu'à chez lui pour le déposer, avant de rejoindre son véritable compagnon : Théo.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Une fois Scott et Alison partis, Derek se relève sous le regard peiné de sa meute. Pour les rassurer, il leur dit :

\- - Ça va ! Maintenant on sait ce qui se passe, on peut faire le rapport à Deaton sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Rentrez chez vous , il y a cours demain.

\- - Je viens chercher Stiles demain matin ? demande Jackson sous l'œil médusé des autres. Bah quoi ? Vous avez entendu l'autre garce, il est en danger.

\- - Non, je le déposerais demain. Attendez le sur le parking ça sera amplement suffisant, mais ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Après que tout le monde est acquiescé, chacun repart chez soi.

Il est 22h, quand enfin Derek et Angie reviennent au manoir. Ils voient d'abord Chris et Deaton sur les marches à boire un café et discuter, ils leur font un signe de tête. Derek leur demande s'ils ont trouvé quelque chose. Deaton lui raconte alors ce qu'ils ont découvert puis vient à leur tour de tout dire. A la fin de son récit, Il entend un bruit : il remarque que cela vient de Chris, qui sous l'énervement, a brisé sa tasse avec sa main. Chris lui explique alors qu'il a prévenu sa famille et qu'il envoie sa fille vivre là-bas, le billet d'avion est déjà acheté pour le sur lendemain. Derek acquiesce et demande où est Stiles et Louka. Deaton explique qu'il est resté muet avec eux depuis son départ, il s'est juste occupé de Louka, juste une question seulement est sortie de ses lèvres. Derek comprend, il leur propose de rester dormir. Les deux hommes acceptent.

Dans le salon, Derek voit son compagnon faire les cent pas et regarder toutes les 5 secondes sa montre. Son loup est heureux car il sait que son compagnon l'attend.

\- - Amour, tu n'es pas couché ? demande Derek.

\- - Derek ! couine Stiles en courant pour sauter dans ses bras. Je t'attendais, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Continua t-il d'expliquer avant d'embrasser son compagnon fougueusement et en faisant gémir Derek. Un raclement de gorge les font se séparer.

\- - Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé ton compagnon cousin mais, il y a des célibataires ici qui aimeraient ne pas sentir votre désir. D'ailleurs où est mon fils ? demande Angie en regardant Stiles qui rougit sous son commentaire. Elle lui sourit pour lui montrer que c'était pour le taquiner.

\- - Euh je l'ai fait manger, lui ai donner un bain puis l'ai couché après lui avoir lu une histoire. Je ne voulais pas faire mal ! continue t-il en pensant qu'il avait fait une bêtise

\- - Et il n'a pas rechigné ? demande t elle, sceptique.

\- - Non, enfin si, un petit peu. Pour le calmer, je lui ai peut-être promis de l'aider à construire une cabane dans un arbre demain, après que je sois revenu du lycée.

\- - Et bien moi qui me demandais comment je pourrais faire garder mon petit démon quand je voudrais aller au cinéma, je viens de trouver le tonton parfait ! s'exclame Angie avec un sourire. Allez tout le monde au lit, demain une longue journée nous attend. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

\- - Bonne nuit ! répondent les quatre garçons dans un bel ensemble.

Chacun monte dans sa chambre et Stiles suit Derek dans la sienne. Une fois la porte fermée, Derek embrasse Stiles et son baiser dévie au niveau de son cou, sentant l'anxiété de Stiles. Il relève la tête, le regarde dans les yeux.

\- - Nous ne ferons rien ce soir Stiles, je veux juste te tenir contre moi, n'aies pas peur !

\- - Je n'ai pas peur, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne l'avions jamais fait c'est juste que …

\- - Que quoi amour, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

\- - J'ai peur que tu repartes et que tu me laisse encore derrière toi.

\- - Je suis désolé mon amour, je n'avais pas le choix. Cora a été enlevée je ne savais pas où. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de t'emmener avec moi, mais je suis là maintenant, je ne te quitterais plus je te le promets !

Après cette promesse et un autre baiser, Derek emmène son compagnon au lit et colle son torse contre son dos et lui dit :

\- - Dors amour, je serais là à ton réveil, je t'aime.

\- - Je t'aime aussi Derek.

C'est sur ces douces paroles que les deux garçons s'endorment enlacés.

Derek se réveille vers 5h 30, après avoir vu que Stiles dort à poings fermés. Il décide d'aller lui préparer un petit déjeuner, avant son réveil. Il prépare assez de nourriture pour toute la maisonnée. Pendant la cuisson des pancakes, du bacon et des œuf brouillés, il repense à cette fameuse nuit où il a dû laisser Stiles derrière lui pour aller chercher sa sœur kidnappée.

Après la bataille menée contre Kate, Stiles a emmené Derek dans son loft, pour le soigner. Ce dernier a eu le ventre perforé par la main de Kate. C'est donc à moitié conscient que Stiles l'allonge sur son lit.

\- - Je reviens, je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter tout ça ! dit Stiles.

\- - Tu veux que j'aille où ? Je suis chez moi ici ! (pourquoi il lui pose cette question?)

\- - Gnagnagna tiens voilà Mr Derek grincheux Hale qui est de retour ! Ne bouge pas d'ici je reviens !

Pendant l'absence de Stiles, Derek s'évanouit sous la douleur. Revenant dans la chambre, Stiles soupire et se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal que Derek se soit évanouit, il pourra mieux le soigner. Après avoir tout nettoyé, Stiles s'apprête à partir quand il entend Derek lui dire :

\- - Reste avec moi ! S'il te plaît juste….. reste avec moi !

Stiles se retourne, le regarde et lui fait un signe de tête. Derek se pousse sur le côté de son lit, afin que Stiles puisse se coucher. Une fois installé, Derek se met sur le côté et le prend dans ses bras. Son nez se niche dans son cou, et s'endort sous les battements affolés du cœur de Stiles.

Stiles essaye de calmer son cœur : il est enfin allongé à côté de Derek. Il a su qu'il en était amoureux depuis la première dispute qu'ils ont eu. Il ferme enfin les yeux avec un sourire qui lui prend tout le visage et tient la main de Derek, qui est posé sur son ventre.

Derek se réveille en premier. Il se sent bien, il sent son loup apaisé comme rarement il n'a été depuis des années. Stiles commence à gigoter. Quand, enfin, il ouvre les yeux, la première chose qu'il voit, c'est le regard tendre que pose Derek sur lui.

\- - Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? As-tu encore mal ?

\- - Non tout va bien, tu m'as bien soigné.

\- - Pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça ? Tu veux me manger ? S'il te plaît, je ne suis pas encore prêt a mourir qui va s'occuper de mon père et ..

\- - Non calme toi, mon loup veut pleins de choses avec toi, mais ce n'est pas te manger qu'il veut à l'heure actuelle.

\- - Ah ! Cool mais euh qu'est ce qu'il veut alors ?

\- - Toi juste toi ! répond Derek puis il fond sur les lèvres de Stiles pour un baiser passionné. Son loup ronronne dans sa tête. Sous les gémissements de Stiles, il dévie sa bouche sur son cou, le lèche sous l'oreille et embrasse le reste du cou.

\- - Hummmm... Oui Derek... continue... s'il te plaît c'est bon !

Prenant plus d'assurance et sentant le parfum de l'envie sexuelle qu'émane Stiles, il se déplace sur lui et reprend sa séance de léchage, pendant que Stiles lui caresse la nuque et le bas du dos. Derek décide de lui enlever son tee shirt et lui lèche le torse le nombril. Le cœur de Stiles bat la chamade d'anticipation. Il va enfin pouvoir coucher avec Mr sexy Hale ! Ne perdant pas de temps, Stiles défait le bouton et la braguette de Derek et décide de lui caresser sa queue. Sous la sensation de la main de Stiles, Derek pousse un soupir de bonheur, il lui enlève alors sa ceinture son bouton et sa braguette, et frotte sa queue contre la sienne. La friction est tellement bonne qu'ils soupirent en chœur. Derek se sait au bord de la jouissance, il décide donc de se baisser et de lécher au-dessus du caleçon de Stiles, sa queue déjà bien dure.

C'est tellement bon, Stiles en veut plus et lui fait comprendre en s'arquant. Derek saisit le message et lui enlève son pantalon et son caleçon, il en profite pour enlever les siens. Il voit alors Stiles se lécher les lèvres en suivant ses mouvements, avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui. Il décide de se masturber un peu devant lui. Inconsciemment Stiles se touche aussi au même rythme que lui. Devant cette vision érotique, il est prêt à jouir. Il s'arrête et se met à quatre pattes au-dessus des jambes de son partenaire et lui enlève ses mains pour les remplacer par sa langue et enfin sa bouche.

\- - Plus Derek je veux plus oh oui c'est bon !

Derek met alors un doigt à son entrée et titille son trou, avant de le faire rentrer. Stiles gémit de bonheur, il rajoute alors un deuxième doigt puis un troisième tout en continuant de le sucer. Quand il sent Stiles prêt à le recevoir, il se retire, se masturbe sous son regard et se positionne à son entrée. Son sexe entre en douceur mais Stiles a un petit gémissement de douleur. Derek ralentit alors et quand il se sent presque rentrer intégralement il pousse un coup, de façon à remplir son partenaire jusqu'à la garde. Après une pause de ses mouvements, il embrasse son partenaire et commence un long ballet de va et vient sous leurs deux gémissements.

Se sentant prêt à jouir, il attrape le sexe de Stiles et le masturbe au rythme de ses coup de reins et c'est dans un cri de jouissance de Stiles que Derek remplit le canal de son partenaire. Avant de se retirer, il l'embrasse amoureusement et se décale. Il se dit qu'il n'y a pas meilleur endroit que d'être en son compagnon. Les deux hommes s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un téléphone réveille Derek. Il répond en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Stiles

\- - Oui

\- - - Ta sœur a été kidnappée il faut qu'on y aille.

\- - Comment le sais-tu ?

\- - Si tu ne me crois pas, appelle son ami il te le confirmeras.

\- - Très bien rendez-vous dans 1h au centre commercial on en parleras.

\- - Pourquoi pas chez toi ?

\- - Parce que je ne veux pas.

\- - Allez, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu ne m'as pas touché... Je sais que tu es en manque. Je ne suis pas une louve mais je sais reconnaître l'envie et le manque.

\- - Je ne suis pas en manque et je n'ai pas envie de toi.

\- - Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois...

\- - Écoute, il ne se passera plus rien entre toi et moi.

\- - Et pourquoi ça ?

\- - Dans 1h au centre commercial.

Et sans perdre plus de temps, il raccroche. Il regarde alors Stiles dormir. Il ne veut pas le réveiller alors il lui laisse un mot sur son oreiller :

J'ai dû partir

Je te vois demain

Derek

C'est la voix de Louka qui ramène Derek au présent.

\- - Bonjour Papou où est tilze ?

\- - Et mon bonhomme ! Stiles est en train de dormir. Que dirais tu de venir le réveiller avec moi ? Comme ça il pourra prendre son petit déjeuner avec toi avant d'aller au lycée.

\- - OUIIIII , dis papou tu crois que ze peu l'appeler papou ochi ?

\- - Je ne sais pas bonhomme il faut demander à maman et lui demander après.

\- - D'acco.

Une fois dans la chambre, Louka saute sur le lit et crie :

\- - Debout debout debout, a écol tilze !

C'est sur cette phrase, que Stiles se lève avec le sourire. Ils descendent tous les trois à la cuisine où Angie, Chris et Deaton sont déjà attablés et discutent.

Vers huit heures, Derek emmène son compagnon au lycée. Il lui souhaite une bonne journée, et lui confirme qu'il vient le chercher ce soir. Il remarque alors la meute McCall à la porte les regarder. Il décide donc de se donner en spectacle et embrasse sensuellement Stiles. Il remonte dans sa voiture et repart chez lui avec le sourire aux lèvres et la vision d'un Stiles rouge mais avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Pendant ce temps, Noah prend sa douche quand il entend frapper à la porte. Il se dépêche de sortir pour ouvrir. Il attend sa belle-sœur qui doit arriver ce matin.

En descendant les escaliers, il entend alors Mélissa parler :

Tu n'as rien à faire là !

C'est toi qui n'as rien à faire dans la maison de ma sœur ! pousse toi que je vois Noah.

Il en est hors de question, c'est ma maison ici ! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue alors tire-toi de la avant que j'appelle les flics !

Mais appelles et tu seras mis aussi à la porte ! Cette maison est aux Stilinski pas au McCall !

Je ne me répéterais pas ! Barre toi, tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici. Sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'invitée, l'infirmière lui claque la porte aux nez. En se retournant, elle tombe sous le regard médusé de Noah.

Désolée chéri mais elle n'a plus rien à faire ici, je ne veux pas la voir.

Mais elle était ton amie et surtout c'est ma belle sœur !

Justement rien que pour ça je la méprise, crache Mélissa.

Aussitôt cette phrase dite, ils sentent un vent glacial traverser la maison. Ils vérifient la porte mais elle est bien fermée. Noah sent une chaleur l'entourer mais ne dit rien, elle est tellement reposante qu'il s'y abandonne. Il se promet d'en parler à Deaton mais pour l'heure, il doit trouver un moyen de partir de chez lui et retrouver les membres de sa meute.

Malheureusement la chance n'est pas avec lui, Mélissa l'entraîne dans la chambre car elle est fatiguée de sa nuit de garde à l'hôpital. Heureusement qu'elle ne demande pas une partie de sexe car elle le répugne tellement qu'il ne sait pas s'il aurait pu la toucher, il en profite donc pour s'endormir. Il a rendez-vous avec la meute à 17h et devras prendre son mal en patience.

Gillian qui a été mise à la porte, a elle aussi senti une chaleur la toucher et une voix lui dire : ce soir, tout ce feras ce soir, soit là pour Stiles.

Elle sourit et joint Deaton. Ce dernier lui indique la route pour aller au loft et lui dit que Caroline est déjà là. Aussitôt raccroché, elle prend la route jusqu'au point de rendez-vous avec un sourire car elle sait que tout se passera bien et que le moment de vérité ce feras ce soir.

Sitôt sortie de sa voiture, Gillian voit Caroline courir vers elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Que je suis heureuse de te revoir Gillian ! Ça fait si longtemps... Que deviens tu ?

Caroline, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir. J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour toi, après l'accident...

Ne parlons pas de ça pour le moment... raconte-moi ta vie ! Es-tu mariée, as-tu des enfants ? Et tes pouvoirs les as-tu travaillé ?

Du calme avec tes questions ! Ahaha. Non je n'ai ni enfant ni mari. Que veux-tu, je ne pouvais pas devenir gardienne et concilier une vie de famille. Et toi alors ?

Tu dois déjà connaître ma fille Angie, elle est là-bas. Lui répond Caroline en lui désignant une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleu-gris. Et l'enfant qu'elle tient est mon petit fils.

Oh mon dieu ta fille est une louve ?

Oui, je me suis mariée avec un alpha que tu connais très bien.

Ah oui qui est ce ?

Deucalion.

Non ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as enfin pu épouser ton fantasme du lycée ?

Et oui mais il y a mieux, ce n'est pas que mon mari c'est aussi mon compagnon.

Oh je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Est-il là ?

Non il a un problème à régler avec la meute, mais si nous avons besoin, il interviendras.

Très bien, bon allez, allons rejoindre tout le monde et surtout allons voir le fameux compagnon de mon neveu.

Les deux femmes vont à la rencontre de Deaton, Chri,s Angie, Derek et Louka. Quand Gillian regarde Louka, elle a un mouvement de recul et s'écrit :

Mon dieu Caroline mais ton petit fils est un …

Chutttt, coupe Caroline. Laisse-les deviner mais oui s'en est un.

Et bien cette soirée risque de promettre. S'esclaffe Gillian sous le regard calculateur de Derek et Deaton.

Après les retrouvailles pour certains, ils font connaissances dans le calme. Le reste de la journée se fait de rire et de discussion animée sur les péripéties des membres de l'ancienne meute.

Derek commence à faire les 100 pas en attendant 16h30, afin d'aller chercher son compagnon au lycée, sous l'œil attentif de Gillian qui lui demande :

L'as-tu revendiqué Alpha ?

Derek se stoppe, la regarde et lui dit :

Non pas pour le moment, comment sais-tu que je suis l'alpha ?

C'est simple ton aura, je sais que tu as perdu tes pouvoirs d'alpha. Mais je sais aussi que tu es plus qu'un loup garou, tu as la faculté de te transformer en vrai loup. Tes yeux qui sont rouges deviendront blancs après la revendication.

Es-tu sure de ce que tu dis ? demande Deaton d'une voix surprise.

Oui je le suis, après sa revendication, ses yeux changeront.

Ça veux dire quoi ? demande Derek perdu par cet échange.

Attendons ce soir pour en parler, les grandes révélations sont pour ce soir, dit Gillian.

Où est Noah au fait ? demande Caroline.

Derek n'attend pas la réponse et file chercher son compagnon.

Je suis passée chez lui, mais je n'ai pas pu le voir, c'est Mélissa qui a ouvert et m'a en même temps mise à la porte.

Mélissa ? Mélissa McCall ? Est-ce bien elle ? demande Caroline.

Elle-même. Voilà pourquoi tu es là, il faut aider Noah et Stiles à apprendre la vérité qui leur a été cachée.

Quelle vérité ? demande Angie.

La vérité sur la mort de ma sœur.

Mais je n'ai pas été là jusqu'au bout, je peux juste raconter ce que je sais et auquel j'ai assistée.

Ne t'en fais pas tu raconteras ton histoire ce soir, et l'autre partie de l'histoire viendra de la personne concernée elle-même

En es-tu sûre ça te demanderas un grand pouvoir. Dit Deaton qui a compris le sens de sa phrase.

Ne t'en fais pas, elle est déjà là. Je l'ai senti quand je suis partie de chez Noah, elle a dû y rester sans se montrer. Mais elle a hâte que la vérité éclate enfin. Derek il faudra que tu restes près de ton compagnon, ce qui va être révélé ce soir risque de l'ébranler. Noah aussi, explique Caroline.

Oui tu as raison Angie, tu t'occuperas de Noah pendant quelques jours.

Toi tu sais quelque chose. Dit Caroline.

Oui ma chère et je sais que tu en seras très heureuse, que ce soit pour ta famille Noah ou Derek.

Bien je te fais confiance, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Termine Caroline.

Oui mais je demanderais à ce qu'on contacte ce chien des enfers. Il doit être présent ce soir, ne posez pas de questions ma sœur le réclame.

Ce fut enfin l'heure pour Derek d'aller chercher Stiles. Tout le monde les attend au loft. Ils savent que la soirée sera éprouvante pour les Stilinski. C'est sur cette pensée et cette attente que Jordan arrive enfin au loft et fait la connaissance de tout le monde. Sous l'œil attentif de Gillian, Caroline et Deaton, Jordan se place derrière Louka, qui le regarde en souriant.

Enfin la camaro se fait entendre, Gillian souffle un grand coup regarde toutes les personnes présentes et lance un joyeux :

Que la fête commence !


End file.
